En las ruinas de Narnia
by avnonimous
Summary: Narnia ha sido dividida en reinos, después del Reinado de Caspian las cosas cambiaron, fue un excelente rey pero no dejó heredero al trono, entonces la división comenzó, sin embargo Aslan volvió y fijo un reino principal el cual los otros deben rendirle cuentas, surgieron amenazas, entonces decidió que era hora de buscar nuevos reyes, pero esta vez todo sería diferente...
1. la llegada

Las olas suenan a libertad, el canto de las aves suenan a alegría y la luz del sol entra por mi ventana reflejando esperanza.

Me levanto rápidamente sabiendo que hoy es el ultimo dia en esta casa, hoy se terminan las vacaciones y vuelvo a la universidad, no veo la hora de escapar de aquí, huir de mi padre y mi horrorosa madrastra

Luego de arreglarme bajo a desayunar

-te has levantado muy temprano, quieres desayunar?.-me pregunta mi padre

-si gracias

-¿a qué hora vuelves a la universidad?

-apenas termine mi desayuno

-woow parece que estuvieras ansiosa por irte.-y la verdad es que lo estoy

-quiero llegar temprano para tener todo listo papa

-después de que no querías ir a la universidad que te elegi para que estudiaras, ahora no puedes esperar ir a ella

-las vueltas de la vida...

La verdad es que yo quería estudiar arte y el no me dejo, me obligo a estudiar derecho , a pesar de que todos le dijeron cuan talentosa era

-buenos días Nicholas, hola Katherine.-viene diciendo mi insoportablemente joven madrastra

-hola verónica.—le respondo, ella va de melosa y se sienta en las piernas de mi padre provocándome nauseas

-¿por qué nos miras así Kathy? Ya tienes 18 años ya sabes las cosas que los adultos hacen

-ja ¿adultos? Solo me llevas 4 años, mi padre podría ser tu padre, claro que todo eso se olvida cuando te regalan un par de jimmi choo y una cartera Gucci

-Katherine basta! No voy a tolerar este tipo de groserías con verónica

-¿por qué no? Acaso te olvidas que ella era solo una mesera en el bar que frecuentabas hasta que milagrosamente encontró el camino a tu cama, Que todos los chicos de este estado se ha acostado con ella, y ahora se da las ínfulas de la gran señora porque se caso con un viejo rico

-basta.-dijo y me abofeteo luego de eso

-no puedo creer que hicieras eso, tienes que abrir los ojos papa

-y tú tienes que empezar a tomarte las cosas en serio, ¿qué te paso Katherine? Tu no eras este tipo de niña, la muerte de tu madre ha sido difícil para todos pero...

-¿qué me paso? Que tu mujercita boto todas las cosas de mama cuando me fui a la universidad, que te manipula y te lava el cerebro, ¿y tus amigos? ¿Donde están? Según tú te alejaste de todos porque ella te dice que se quieren acostar con ella y que la irrespetan, por favor papa pisa tierra

-yo hago lo que quiera con mi vida

-y con la de los demás, me obligaste a ir a una universidad que no quiero

-pero estas ansiosa por irte

-solo para alejarme de ustedes, estudie derecho solo para no decepcionarte porque no tenga más nada en este mundo, pero aun así me apartaste, sabias que lo odiaba y no te importo

-quiero lo mejor para ti

-no, quieres manejar mi vida

-Kathy mi niña, tienes mucho odio reprimido, creo que es hora de que hables con un psiquiatra, ves lo que te he dicho bebe, a esta niña hay que internarla, ella no está bien

-¿de qué demonios estás hablando? ¿Por qué te metes en esto? Tu no eres mi familia

-soy la esposa de tu padre, soy tu nueva madre ahora

-¿te estás escuchando?

-Katherine ella solo quiere ayudarte, quiere lo mejor para ti

-¿en serio?¿ Cómo? Manipulándote un vez más para que me encierres en un loquero

-ella no está diciendo que estés loca, solo que estas un poco inestable

-¿sabes qué? Haz lo que quieras, yo me largo de aquí no aguanto un segundo mas, y no cuentes conmigo en vacaciones...

Salgo de la casa y me subo a mi carro, ayer monte todas mis cosas solo deje fuera lo que me iba a poner hoy, mis maletas están en la parte de atrás, mi computadora, mi guitarra, todo.

-Katherine detente, no puedes manejar asi.-me grita mi padre

-adiós papa que seas muy feliz con ella

-piensa las cosas, no puedes irte así, no estás en tus cabales, quizás tus problemas de depresión te dejar huellas

-no estoy loca!

Arranco la camioneta y por el retrovisor veo a Veronica sonriendo detrás de mi papa, diciéndome adiós con la mano, maldita hipócrita manipuladora, salgo a toda velocidad de ese infierno, no puedo creer que esta sea mi vida, mi mama murió de cáncer cuando yo tenía 12, mi papa vivía sumido en un bar dejándome con niñeras, hasta que llegue a la universidad y se acordó que yo existía solo para mandarme a la universidad que él quería, y luego tuvo la brillante idea se casarse con la puta de la cuadra, una niña oportunista, en serio extraño a mi madre, no tengo muchos amigos, solo dos Alicia y Helen y ellas siempre me molestan porque soy muy terca y odio las fiestas de fraternidad y los inmaduros que hay en ella, todo se siente tan vacio, que no recuerdo cuando es la última vez que fui feliz, voy llorando, tenía mucho tiempo sin hacerlo y es catártico, pero no es muy buena idea llorar con esta intensidad mientras manejo, mi ojos están nublados, y mis manos están temblando, viene una curva un carro está muy cerca de mí en dirección contraria muevo el carro hacia la izquierda pierdo el control y choco contra un árbol, y todo se queda negro.

-Aslan ya han pasado años, y la ultima hija de adan no llega, la gente esta empezando a desesperarse.- le dice Ripichip al rey de Narnia en la mesa de piedra

-las cosas pasan a su debito momento

-esta vez los escogiste mucho mayores, no son niños

-Narnia no necesita niños, además me asegurare de que cuando todo acabe vuelvan a sus vidas con las consecucioncitas y enseñanzas que aprendieron aquí, no solo los niños deben aprender

-te refieres a que cuando llegue la hora de volver a su mundo serán mejores personas no?

-una vez que se vayan no volverán, pero cuando se vayan estarán listo para abandonar este mundo, así como tienen que estar listos para llegar, la guerra es inevitable, pero es más que eso lo que tendrán que enfrentar

-no quieres que pase lo de la ultima vez

-no, Narnia estuvo a salvo con grandes reinados, pero cuando los 4 reyes se fueron quedo un hueco en su corazón que no pudieron llenar hasta el día de su muerte, Caspian se caso con esa estrella, pero nunca pudo sacar a Susan de su corazón, y Susan al no encontrar como sacarse ese dolor del pecho se volvió superficial y fría, y Lucy y Edmund no dejaban de soñar con volver eso no les permitió seguir con una vida plena, y Peter nunca consiguió un sentimiento de aceptación y grandeza como el que tuvo cuando fue rey, perdió el respeto en sí mismo, esos daños colaterales tengo que evitarlos.

-bueno veremos qué pasa cuando ella llegue, como la recibirán los otros 5 reyes, ¿Por qué ahora son 6 y no 4?

-las cosas no pasan 2 veces del mismo modo

-Narnia ahora dividida en varios reinos, hay varios que odian a los 5 reyes principales, mas otra vez la amenaza de la nueva generación Telmarina

-y no son los únicos peligros

-necesitamos más balance, por eso son 6, cada uno con virtudes propias, y defectos innegables.

-ya quiero que llegue la reina que falta

-yo también viejo amigo, yo también.

Abro mis ojos y estoy en una especie de ruina, es como un castillo caído, hay cuatro sillas, mejor dicho 4 tronos, y cosas de oro en el piso, trajes, copas, todo, por alguna razón decido que esto no debe ser tocado, y que posiblemente mi papa tenia razón y me volvi loca, es la única explicación lógica para lo que estoy viendo, volteo y veo un cuerno con una nota que dice:

-sóplame cuando estés listo

Claro, esto tiene sentido, salgo de la ruina y veo una hermosa playa y también unos árboles hermosos al otro lado, pero todo absolutamente solo, esto es raro, decido que esto es un sueño, y vuelvo a tocar el cuerno, que es lo peor que puede pasar cierto? Si algo va mal me despierto y listo, así que soplo el cuerno y me preparo para lo que viene.


	2. la 6 reina

Thomas

Estoy tratando de ablandar a forte, este caballo es el más terco que me ha tocado en la vida, soy el único que permite que me suba a él, sin embargo no va a mi paso

-vamos.-trato de hacer que corra pero no quiere, en vez de eso se levanta y relincha.- woow , tranquilo amigo, te he visto correr, eres rápido, no quieres correr acompañado?

-Señor, lo necesitamos urgente.-viene corriendo diciendo uno de los empleados del palacio

-¿qué ha pasado Phillip?

\- es Odisa, requiere su presencia y la de los demás reyes, el rey Robert me mando a buscarlo

-¿por qué la hechicera querría llamarnos?

-ha llegado la hora señor

-¿de qué estás hablando?

-el cuerno a sonado, la ultima hija de Eva llego

Me quedo en shock, la última en llegar fue Emma, y eso fue hace 4 años, yo que fui el primero en llegar hace 10 ya había perdido toda esperanza de que llegaran todos y se cumpliera la profecía, dicen que los antiguos reyes de Narnia eran niños, y nosotros no podemos estar más lejos de eso

-en seguida voy al castillo

-sí, señor

Cambio a mi caballo Drey que se que si va a obedecerme y me llevara colina arriba rápidamente hacia el castillo, y le dejo a Forte a los soldados, pobres, les está relinchando y no quiere avanzar, pero yo tengo cosas que hacer

Llego rápidamente al castillo y al entrar están todos en la sala esperando por mí

-gracias a dios que llegaste.- dice Robert

-necesitamos ir a ...-dice Emma

-caer paravel, lo sé, llego la ultima

-bueno vamos, no hay tiempo que perder, estamos esperando por esto hace mucho tiempo.-dice Jim

Todos nos alistamos y salimos vía cair paravel, creo que nunca habíamos cabalgado todos juntos y tan rápido, finalmente llegamos y no vemos nada, creo que no ha salido de las ruinas

-tenemos que entrar por ella.-dice Grace

-lo sé.-respondo

-quizás está asustada.-dice Emma-todos lo estuvimos al llegar

-solo que tu permaneciste así.-dice Jim bromeando

-cállate Jim

Entro primero y los dejo atrás, detrás de mi viene Robert y detrás de él Grace a la que ayuda a bajar por los escombros, al entrar vemos una muchacha muy joven de espalda con un cabello largo color chocolate, ella voltea asustada y agarra una espada que está en el suelo junto a ella

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?.-dice

-somos los reyes de Narnia.-responde Robert

-¿narnia?

-si, así se llama este lugar

Ella nos mira con desconfianza

-baja eso, seguramente no sabes usarlo, puedes lastimarte.-le digo

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Puedo ser una perfecta guerrera

-no sostendrías la espada de esa forma

Ella me da una mala mirada y no suelta la espada, genial, nos toco una terca

-yo no los conozco, ¿Cómo se que no mienten?

-no lo sabes, solo tienes que confiar en nosotros.-responde Robert

-¿Por qué haría yo eso?

-porque te estábamos esperando, eres la reina que falta

Ella empieza a reír y a decir que definitivamente esta soñando, no la culpo todos reaccionamos así al principio

-ok, esto definitivamente no está pasando, ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

-Ellos son Jim y Emma, también reyes

-woow ¿todos son reyes aquí?¿hasta los recién llegados? Este es un lugar raro, nunca he vivido en monarquía pero sé que no funciona de esa forma

-somos seis reyes para así poder balancear nuestros defectos y virtudes, así como también el poder, todos llegamos aquí por una razón y con un propósito, solo hay que ver cuál es el tuyo

-¿Cómo sabré eso?

-cuando veas a Aslan

-¿Quién?

-el primer y Gran rey de narnia

-ok esta cosa de los reyes no está funcionando para mi

-tendrás tiempo para aprender todo

-si bueno no aprenderá nada si no salimos de aquí.-les digo

Empiezo a salir de las ruinas y paso al lado de Jim que me dice:

-wow no puedes negar que lo bueno se hace esperar, es hermosa

-es molesta

-es mujer

-hey.-replica Emma

Salimos todos y nos montamos en los caballos, pero somos muy inteligentes, así que no trajimos un caballo de mas para ella

-emm, yo nunca he cabalgado en mi vida.-dice la nueva reina

-y yo que me preocupaba que no te habíamos traído un caballo.-respondo

-bueno, en honor a tu preocupación ella se irá contigo.-dice Robert

Voy a protestar pero cuando veo su cara de pánico decido que puede que sea divertido

-por supuesto.-me acerco a ella con el caballo me bajo de él la cargo rápidamente, ella salta del susto y la subo en el, luego subo yo

-tranquila, si sabes que estás asustada te tumbara.-bromeo

-no creo que hay forma que me tumbe a mi sin tumbarte a ti, y si eso pasa creo que has sido un poco negligente entrenando a tu caballo

Jim lo escucha y se ríe de su comentario.-ouch eso debió doler Tom

-Callate Jim, ahora vámonos esperada reina

-mi nombre es Katherine

-bueno vamos, esperada Katherine.-ella me da una mala mirada y suspira, no tiene ni idea de lo mal que va a pasarla de camino al palacio...


	3. rey de reyes

Katherine

No sé qué demonios sucede con toda esta gente, sobre todo con el pesado de Tom es como si vivieran en otro siglo, no se mucho de este lugar solo que se llama Narnia y que somos los reyes, tenemos pequeños ducados que dependen de nosotros, creo que aquí están pasando por la fase de feudalismo o algo asi... es raro

Además las chicas son agradables pero se quedan en casa mientras los chicos se divierten, eso no tiene sentido, son reinas, Emma arregla el castillo, elige los uniformes de las chicas de servicio, revisa los jardines y ese tipo de cosas, Grace vigila la comida y a los chicos, que no les falte nada, se encarga del dinero también al parecer, y escucha las quejas de los habitantes del pueblo, si les mataron sus gallinas, si no hay pan y ese tipo de cosas, y organizan juntas las cenas y los festivales, no sé qué quiere decir eso...

Jim se encarga de los barcos, casi siempre está en el agua, al parecer es el capitán de nuestra flota, eso es lo que hace aparte de hacerle la vida imposible a Emma, Robert es el hombre a cargo, el mantiene las relaciones con otros ducados, es excelente diplomático, se nota cuando habla, además que es una figura de autoridad, el pesado de Thomas es el encargado del ejercito, los entrena y los dirige, la única manera que este en el castillo es para comer, cuando llega está lleno de tierra o lodo, y yo no sé cual posiblemente podría ser mi lugar aquí...

-Katherine ven a sentarte con nosotros.-me dice Emma mientras voy bajando las escaleras hacia la sala y todos van camino al comedor a almorzar

-en seguida voy.-y los sigo

Llegamos y tomamos todos nuestro lugar en la mesa

-y Katherine ¿Cómo te estás sintiendo aquí?.-me pregunta Grace

-bien, es decir, aun es confuso, creo que tarde o temprano voy a despertar, esto es tan irreal

-si, así nos sentimos todos al principio.-dice Emma.- Jim saca tus manos de mi plato

-nunca te comes todo de igual forma.-le responde Jim

-bueno espera a que termine, no seas ordinario

-Jim déjala en paz, estamos comiendo.-le dice Robert

Empezamos a comer y viene uno de los sirvientes

-señores mis disculpas por la interrupción pero Odisa requiere la presencia de la reina Katherine

-¿ha pasado algo?.-le pregunta Grace

-no, solo dice que es hora de que la reina hable con Aslan...

Me encontré con la mujer que les aviso que llegue, ella es como una hechicera, twmbien es la única que se comunica permanente con Aslan, el rey de reyes, ella es amable y me siento tranquila con ella, vamos camino a la mesa de piedra, ahí es donde solicito Aslan que nos viéramos

Cuando llego, me asombro enormemente, un gran león y un pequeño ratón están ahí esperándome

-¿Dónde está Aslan?¿los animales aquí no son peligrosos cierto?

-yo soy Aslan.-dice el gran león asustándome de gran forma

-¿Qué demonios?..-digo agarrándome el pecho

-pequeña reina ¿estás bien?.-me dice el ratón y ahora si es oficial tengo que estar loca, borracha, dormida o drogada, esto no está pasando

-este es un extraño lugar.-es lo único que alcanzo a decir

-no lo es, solo es diferente a tu mundo.-me dice Aslan a pesar de ser imponente también te trae calma y paz, es muy confuso

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?

-solo tu podrás responder eso, todos están aquí porque Narnia necesita algo de ustedes y ustedes algo de narnia

-pero yo no sé qué...

-ninguno lo sabe, no es cuestión de saber, es cuestión de descubrir, yo solo estoy aquí para decirte que este es el lugar donde tienes que estar, fuiste escogida por una razón

-¿y cuál va ser mi labor?

-la que sea que decidas, eres una reina tú decides lo que quieres hacer, no mucha gente puede hacer eso.

-ok, supongo que tienes razón

-si me necesitas acudiré a ti, no lo olvides eres necesaria aquí, nos volveremos a ver Katherine

-adiós mi reina.-dice el pequeño ratón haciendo una graciosa reverencia

-¿Cuál es su nombre?.-le pregunto

-mi nombre es ripichip y un tiempo fui uno de los más destacados soldados del reino

Lo miro sorprendida y decido no comentar, con lo loco que es todo esto posiblemente sea cierto

-bueno hasta luego a ambos.-les digo devolviéndome con Odisa


	4. parte del ejercito

katherine

He estado pensando en lo que dijo Aslan y definitivamente no me voy a quedar cocinando o arreglando el castillo, quiero ser parte del ejército, sé que esto los va a sorprender pero es lo único que me parece que pueda hacer, las chicas son geniales en sus labores pero yo no creo que pueda hacerlo.

Así que voy al lugar de entrenamiento y Thomas no se ve feliz de verme llegar

-¿Qué estás haciendo tu aquí?.-me dice

-descubriendo el castillo

-este no es lugar para mujeres

-eso es increíblemente sexista ¿Dónde crees tú que debe estar en una mujer?

-cualquier lugar lejos de aquí

-¿Por qué?

-esto es lugar para luchar, solo para el ejercito, para hombres, donde los reyes entrenan

-woah para eso ahí, ha habido reinas en Narnia, grandes guerreras quiero destacar asi que no me vengas con eso a mi

-tú lo has dicho grandes guerreras, algo que no eres

-pero lo seré

-¿a qué te refieres?

-te informo que voy a entrenar

Se ríe y luego me habla seriamente.-sabes que no voy a permitir eso

-yo te estaba anunciando la noticia, no pidiéndote permiso, soy tan reina como lo eres tu así que hazte a la idea de tenerme por aquí.-digo dándome vuelta yendo hacia los soldados

-¿así que cual de ustedes es el mejor soldado?.-les pregunto

Ellos se miran entre si y no contestan, solo se ríen

-les está hablando su reina!.- les digo y enseguida sus caras cambian

-lo sentimos es que ninguna de las reinas ha bajado nunca aquí, y no habíamos visto a la 6 reina, yo soy su mejor soldado.-me dice un lindo chico rubio caminando hacia mi

-bien ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-frederick mi reina

-Frederick tu vas a entrenarme ¿te sientes capacitado para eso?

El abre mucho los ojos y ve hacia Thomas que está en estado de cólera

-si claro

-bien

-tú no puedes disponer de mi ejercito para que sean tus juguetes personales

-ningunos juguetes, y es NUESTRO ejército, te recuerdo que soy tan reina como tú, y me deben lealtad tanto a ti como a mi

-pero yo soy quien comanda al ejercito

-y eso a mí no me importa, Aslan me dijo que buscara mi lugar y eso es lo que estoy haciendo, te pese a ti o a quien sea

-no vas a encajar aquí, porque no vas a molestar a Jim, ve con él a ver si una sirena te rapta

-no lo creo

-pues entonces con Robert, puedes aprender labores diplomáticas, puedes fortalecer relaciones con otros ducados,

-¿de qué hablas?

-de matrimonio por supuesto, cásate con el duque que viva mas lejos de aquí

-sigue soñando

-no entiendo porque no puedes simplemente quedarte con las chicas

-pues no me quedare haciendo arreglos florares y escogiendo manteles en el palacio, lo siento, vas a tener que aguantarme

Se pasa las manos por la cabeza y suspira.-esto no me puede estar pasando a mí

Lo ignoro y camino hacia los chicos.-ok muchachos quiero que a partir de ahora no me vean solo como su reina sino también como parte de este ejercito


	5. antes era perfecto

Thomas

Esta tarde Katherine fue a molestar al campo de entrenamiento, resulta que ahora quiere ser una guerrera, ¿por qué no puede ser una reina tranquila como las otras? Desde que llego está dando problemas.

Acabo de salir de ducharme para bajar a cenar

Cuando llego al comedor falta por llegar Katherine y Jim

-hola a todos.-dice Jim cuando llega a la mesa

-¿no pudiste secarte el cabello? Estas mojando todo.-le dice Emma

-pude, pero no quise, quería arruinar tu mantel.

-Jim...-lo reprende Grace, y Emma muestra su molestia

-eres un imbécil.-le dice Emma

-chicos vamos a comer, ¿en serio es necesario esto ahora?.-les dice Robert

-buenas noches .-dice Katherine

-qué raro Katherine de ultima.-dice Jim, ella se sienta le sonríe y le lanza una migaja de pan, a todos parece agradarle, no entiendo porque si es una pesada

-ella si sabe tomar una broma.-le dice a Emma

-ella solo ha tenido que soportarte menos de una semana.-le responde

-bien empecemos a comer.-dice Robert

Todos empezamos a comer

-has estado muy callado Thomas ¿te pasa algo? ¿estás molesto por algo?.-me pregunta Grace

-¿Thomas molesto? Que novedad...-dice Emma y le doy un pequeño empujón siempre me he llevado mejor con ella, me recuerda a mi difunta hermana, se parecen mucho

-solo estoy cansado, eso suele pasar cuando incapacitados inexpertos entran a mi campo de entrenamiento.

-¿de qué hablas?.-me pregunta Robert

-bueno resulta que a Katherine le dio por ser soldado

-¿Qué?!.-gritan las chicas

Katherine me da una mala mirada

-¿eso es cierto?.-le pregunta Robert

-¿Por qué todos actúan como si fuese la gran cosa, de que época vinieron? No quiero quedarme aquí tejiendo y viendo flores, sin ofender chicas, pero no me siento cómoda, no siento que sea mi lugar, y si me consideran una reina al igual que ustedes lo aceptaran, es mi decisión, lo que quiero hacer

-claro que eres una reina con los mismos derechos que nosotros, puedes hacer lo que quieras, es lo justo, tu decisión.-le dice Robert

-menos mal elegiste el ejército y no venir a los barcos conmigo, los soldados son disciplinados, en cambio los marineros son un desastre, aun estuvieran alborotados.-dice Jim

-eso tiene mucho que ver con su líder.-dice Emma

-¿Qué vas a saber tu de lidarezgo?¿acaso te cuesta mucho manejar tu ejercito de Flores?.-le dice Jim

-para que sepas yo hago más que eso, toda la comida que te atragantas a diario la mando a hacer yo, incluso muchas veces hasta la cocino yo, quien les manda a hacer lo uniformes a tus marineros y a los soldados soy yo, y cada vez que te emborraches acuérdate que soy yo la que va de compras y mantiene la despensa llena con todo lo que este castillo necesita.-responde Emma parándose abruptamente de la mesa, parece molesta, más que eso ofendida y se va

-Jim tu sabes que Emma es fundamental en esta casa ¿Por qué tenias que hacerla sentir mal?.-le pregunta Grace

-ella empezó.-se defiende

-eso no te hace menos patan.-le dice Robert

-me disculpare con ella mañana, seguro no va a querer ver ahorita.-dice Jim

-bueno, Katherine qué bueno que encontraste tu lugar aquí, tienes que entender que Thomas se hace cargo del ejercito desde hace mucho tiempo, y tu Thomas que ella tiene derecho a ser parte del ejercito si así lo quiere.-dice Robert

-yo sabía que la ultima reina iba a venir a revolucionarlo todo.-dice Grace con una sonrisa

-bueno, no sé porque eso tiene que ser algo bueno, como estaba todo era perfecto.-digo antes de levantarme de la mesa y subir a descansar.


	6. mi caballo

Katherine

Thomas cada vez es más pesado, aunque no me molesta tanto como Jim a Emma, cuando habla solo suelta veneno por esa boca, Jim lo hace para divertirse, Thomas parece odiarme, ayer en la noche la cena termino algo accidentada, me imagino cómo será de tenso el desayuno.

Al bajar veo que solo falta Grace en la mesa y me siento, el ambiente no puede estar más tenso.

-Emma no va a bajar a comer, podemos empezar.-dice Grace cuando se sienta en la mesa, Jim se ve un poco culpable

Empezamos a comer y todos estamos en un incomodo silencio que Robert rompe

-¿entonces vas a entrenar hoy Katherine?

-si, por supuesto

Thomas suspira muy pesadamente

Al terminar de comer subo a cambiarme para ir a entrenar, al bajar las escaleras me detengo porque veo a Jim ir tras Emma y no quiero que me noten, no quiero interrumpirlos

-Emma espera.-le dice

-¿Qué quieres?.-dice ella molesta

-emm, yo bueno.-se rasca la cabeza

-¿Qué? Estoy perdiendo el tiempo aquí contigo cuando decidas que quieres decir me buscas.-Emma se va a ir pero Jim la detiene

-no espera, vengo a ofrecerte una disculpa por lo que dije ayer

-¿por cuál de todas las cosas de las que dijiste ayer?

-por... ¿sabes qué? Por todas, pero especialmente por hacerte pensar que no valoro tu lugar aquí, si lo hago

-no te creo

-por algo estamos todos aquí, por algo fuimos escogidos, se que todos somos importantes, que tu eres importante

-bueno, disculpa aceptada, adiós

-espera Emma

-¿y ahora qué?

El le entrega una rosa blanca, ella se ve sorprendida y la acepta

-emm gracias, nos vemos luego.-dice y se va apresurada

Luego que se van, salgo rumbo al entrenamiento y me encuentro a Frederic esperando por mí

-vaya, buenos días Frederick no creí que fueras a esperar por mi

-buenos días y bueno yo soy su entrenador yo me tomo las cosas en serio mi reina

-que bueno, entonces empecemos

-espere antes tenemos que ir a las caballerizas

-¿a qué?

-a que escoja un caballo, no solo por ser parte del ejercito, sino también por ser reina tiene que tener un caballo

-ok..., bueno pues vamos entonces

Llegamos a las caballerizas y todos los caballos son hermosos, son unos animales espectaculares, reconozco el de Thomas porque me vine el al castillo por primera vez, los otros no los reconozco

-este es el caballo de Thomas, ¿cierto?.

-sí , este es Drey.-es un hermoso caballo marrón oscuro

-ese blanco que esta alla creo que lo he visto antes

-esa es nieve, la yegua de Emma, el blanco con manchas marrones de al lado es tron le pertenece al rey Jim

-el blanco con negro es el de Grace ¿cierto?

-sí , ese es bronco y la de al lado marón con la mancha blanca en el ojo es Dalila le yegua del rey Robert.

-todos deben ser excelentes caballos

-lo son, aunque diferentes, Tron no está totalmente entrenado, tiene el paso descuidado también es el más joven.

-seguro que lo prefiere así

-así es, Nieve es una excelente yegua, la más mansa de todos los caballos y yeguas aquí, todos se pelean hasta por cepillarla, Dalila y Bronco casi siempre corren juntos, justo como la reina Grace y el Rey Robert

-¿y Dray?

-es el caballo mejor entrenado, es rápido y tiene un excelente paso, el Rey Thomas lo entreno perfecto

Sigo caminando por las caballerizas y veo un caballo color negro azabache al fondo en el lugar más alejado

-¿de quién es aquel caballo?.-le pregunto señalándolo

-de nadie, ese es forte solo Thomas lo ha podido montar pero no corre ni marcha, es muy rebelde, hasta guardarlo y darle de comer es un problema

Veo a Forte y siento una fuerte conexión con él, así que voy hasta el

-cuidado reina Katherine.-me advierte Frederick

Pero acaricio a forte y se queda tranquilo

-sácalo.-le ordeno a Frederick, que me mira asombrado

Luego que lo hace me enseña a ensillarlo ya que forte no se deja tocar por él, me subo en el caballo y Frederick me explica cómo hacer que avance y que frene, y todas esas cosas, así que decido salir con el e ir al campo de entrenamiento, Frederick viene tras de mí en su caballo

Al llegar todos nos ven sorprendidos, y la cara de Thomas al voltear primero es de asombro y luego de molestia

-¿Qué demonios haces con mi caballo?.-me grita

-hasta donde se estoy montando a forte no a drey , además no te deja montarlo de todas formas

-bájate de ahí, tú no sabes montar

-pues hasta ahora lo he hecho muy bien

-hasta ahora has tenido suerte, devuelve ese caballo a las caballerizas ya mismo

-tu no me das ordenes, y te advierto que te vayas haciendo a la idea no solo de que soy parte del ejercito sino también de que este caballo a partir de hoy, es mío.


	7. las historias

Thomas

Katherine lleva varias semanas entrenando y aunque me cueste reconocer ella es buena, no tiene mucha habilidad con las espadas posiblemente porque son pesadas y ella es muy delgada, pero ha manejado el arco y flecha increíblemente rápido, Odisa dice que tiene el espíritu de la reina Susan, aunque no creo que ella fuera ten pesada como Katherine, Frederick está haciendo un excelente trabajo con ella, demasiado bien quiero agregar, nunca la deja sola y le cumple todos los caprichos que se le ocurren, hasta le mando a hacer un arco especial con nuestro armero, claro porque ella no conoce nada aquí aun, sin embargo Frederick está demasiado abnegado a ella y todos en el ejercito están deslumbrados con ella

Estamos desayunando sin Grace ni Robert que fueron a una misión diplomática, hay unos ducados que están un poco alebrestados con la noticia de Katherine y están molestos que recién llegados sean nombrados reyes y ellos no que tienen años aquí.

-¿Cuándo regresaran Grace y Robert?.-pregunta Emma

-no lo sé, esperemos que pronto se llevaron mi barco más veloz.-responde Jim

-deja de llorar, no seas bebe.- le digo

-cállate imbécil.-me responde bromeando

-quizás aprovecharon para tener una luna de miel adecuada.-dice Emma

-no creo que tratar con ducados con intensiones de rebelarse sea muy romántico Em.-le digo

-¿Cuál es el problema?¿por que surgieron problemas?.-pregunta Katherine

-por ti.-respondo

-¿Qué? Pero si yo no he hecho nada

-exactamente ese es el problema, llegaste aquí sin hacer nada y ya eres reina

-pero ustedes también llegaron a ser reyes ¿también hubo problemas en ese tiempo?

-no, pero las tensiones han aumentado los últimos dos años, la última en llegar fue Emma y fue hace 4 años, los tiempos eran distintos, tu llegada no ha hecho más que agregar tensión.-le dice Jim

-genial, vine aquí sin saber cómo ni por qué y de paso solo traigo problemas

-ya se acostumbraran, a algunas personas no le gustan los cambios.-le dice emma

-solo espero que Grace y Robert lo resuelvan.-les dice Katherine

-lo harán, siempre lo hacen.-dice Jim

-solo están molestos por no tener más poder, todos quieren ser parte de "la familia real".-dice Emma

-probablemente pedirán casarse contigo como lo hicieron cuando llegaran las chicas, me pregunto si esta vez será diferente, se un 3 rechazo los hará enloquecer.-dice Jim

-eso es probable, una vez mas ¿Por qué no consideras la idea del matrimonio Katherine?

-porque no me voy a casar con un hombre que no conozco solo para hacerte feliz Thomas, termina de entenderlo, vas a seguir aguantándome, además si estas tan interesado en el tema ¿por qué no te casas tu?, ve y busca una esposa a ver si dejas de ser tan amargado

Cuando me dijo eso vinieron recuerdos a mí que no quisiera tener, me hizo odiarla aun mas por eso

-yo estuve cerca de casarme una vez, y no volveré a hacerlo de nuevo.

Katherine

La revelación que me dio Thomas ayer me dejo en shock, nunca imagine que hubiese estado cerca de casarse, sus ojos azules se oscurecieron casi llegaron a negro cuando lo dijo

-¿tu sabias lo de Thomas?.-le digo a Emma mientras hablamos un rato en el jardín

-sí, paso aquí hace 3 años, cuando llegue el ya estaba de novio con Sira, una chica hermosa

-¿Qué paso?

-desapareció

-¿Cómo?

-nadie sabe, un día salió dijo que iba al pueblo, y nunca volvió

-eso es muy raro

-Thomas la busco por 2 años, y nada, ofreció recompensas millonarias, pero nunca apareció

-¿es por eso que es tan pesado?

-Thomas es un hombre difícil, fue el primero que llego, el que nos abrió camino a todos, antes de Narnia tampoco fue feliz, nunca ha querido decir que paso hasta un dia que se emborracho y dijo que es el responsable que su hermana muriera

-¿Qué?

-es todo lo que se...

-eso es..

-¿fuerte?

-es mucho para asimilar, me imagino que aantes de llegar aquí su vida no fue linda entonces

-ninguna de nuestras vidas lo fue, por eso estamos aquí ¿no?

-sí, supongo

-pero que Thomas luego perdiera a sira solo empeoro la cosa

-eso no es excusa para ser patán

-no, pero todos lidiamos con el dolor de forma diferente

-si eso es cierto, pero bueno no importa, ¿Cuál es tu historia?¿cómo era tu vida antes de llegar aquí?

-ficticiamente perfecta...

-¿Qué?

-yo era la persona más superficial que podrías haber conocido, no me importaba nada, solo el dinero, quizás porque me crie entre niñeras y hoteles, mis padres nunca me prestaron atención

-y aquí eres el espíritu de la casa

-creo que esa es más bien Grace...

-¿y su historia cual es?

-pues ella era la encargada de sostener a su familia, a su madre enferma y a su tía y primo, pero luego un día se quedo sin nada, sin familia ni nada

-¿Qué paso?

-el huracán Katrina paso

-oh, dios... ¿y los hermanos?

-pues Jim y Robert aunque son hermanos y llegaron juntos tienen diferentes historias

-oh interesante...

-Robert era un buen chico pero todo salió mal con un negocio y se quedo en la calle, lo estafaron, se volvió alcohólico y su novia lo abandono, sus amigos le dieron la espalda, él y Jim no eran cercanos, Jim por su parte era un delincuente, robaba y consumía drogas, no vinieron de un hogar con buenos ejemplos tampoco, ¿y tú? ¿Cuál es tu historia?

-tuve una hermosa familia hasta que mi mama murió, mi padre se volvió adicto al trabajo y nunca estaba en casa, siempre en la oficina o en bares, se caso con una arpía arribista y yo luego me perdí a mí misma, hice todo lo que pude para que mi papa me viera, me prestara atención, estudie una carrera que no me gusta, todo para nada porque luego hui de él y su bruja.

-oh Kat eso es terrible...

-esperemos que aquí nos vaya mejor.


	8. a solo centímetros de ti

Thomas

Grace y Robert llegaron hoy, Emma hizo un gran almuerzo para recibirlos

-¿y cómo les fue?.-pregunta Jim

-pues más o menos, siempre hay un duque difícil.-dice Robert

-déjame adivinar, se quieren casar con Katherine...-dice Emma

-si, como es usual.-dice Grace

-igual tranquila Katherine nosotros no permitiremos que hagas algo que no quieras, el día que te cases será con alguien que tú quieras.-le dice Robert

-¿y si su matrimonio evitara una guerra?.-les digo solo para molestar, Katherine me ve molesta

-pues iríamos a guerra.-dice Emma defendiéndola

-bien, dejemos de hablar de guerras, eso aun no sucede, Emma hay que hacer un baile, los duques pidieron conocer a Katherine así que hay que hacerlo.-le dice Grace

-¿un baile?¿por mi? Yo no soy muy buena cuando estoy recibiendo atención ¿esto es necesario?.-dice Katherine viéndose nerviosa

-es necesario Katherine.-le dice Robert

-bien.-responde suspirando

-vamos Kat va a ser genial, nuestros bailes son divertidos, no te preocupes.-le dice Emma

-Emma siempre has amado los bailes, eso no significa que harás que Kat se entusiasme por ellos.-le dice Grace

¿Por qué demonios siguen diciéndole Kat? Cuando le pones un apodo a alguien significa que son cercanos, esta chica tiene poco tiempo aquí, no ha hecho más que traer problemas, pero parece ser que el único que lo nota soy yo.

-bueno, ¿para qué fecha tienen pensado hacer el baile?.-pregunta Jim

-creo que en dos semanas estaría bien.-les responde Robert

-tendremos que acondicionar todo, hacernos cargo de mantener a nuestros huéspedes cómodos .-dice Emma

-hay que tener caballos listos por si acaso los duques quieren hacer recorridos o ir al pueblo.-dice Robert

-hablando de caballos, vi a sus caballos son hermosos.-les dice Katherine

-muchas gracias, ¿en contraste uno para ti?.-le pregunta Grace

-sí, lo encontró, se quedo con forte.-les digo

-¿el caballo rebelde que no se dejaba montar?.-me pregunta Robert

-ese mismo.-responde ella

-¿Cómo lograste domarlo?

-no lo sé, solo conectamos

-eso es genial.-le dice Grace

-si bueno, estoy muy contento que regresaron pero tengo que ir a entrenar a los nuevos reclutas, estaba delicioso Emma.-les digo levantándome

Salgo y voy a ver a los chicos, la verdad es que hay algunos que son muy jóvenes asi que decido regresarlos, el tiempo en que por Narnia peleaban niños acabo, mientras estoy entrenándolos veo a Katherine ir hacia Frederick, su cabello chocolate está recogido en una trenza, se ve más severa de esa forma, sus ojos chocolates se ven enfocados apenas llega, tengo que darle el crédito de que se lo está tomando en serio, sin embargo ella es una pequeña cosa, no tanto como Emma que es mas palida y es pelirroja pecosa de ojos azules, quizás eso la hace ver más débil que Katherine que es un poco mas morena, pero sin duda es una delicada criatura, ni siquiera Grace que es un poco más alta simula peligro, es demasiado elegante, es una reina tiene el porte para eso, su cabello oscuro azabache y sus ojos ámbar.

Katherine está usando el arco que Frederick mando a hacer para ella, y es buena, sus flechas no han llegado al centro del tablero pero sin duda están cerca, claro eso no es algo que vaya a admitirle, aun creo que es una molestia que esté aquí.

Ella se da cuenta que estoy observándola

-¿Qué? Viste lo buena que soy?.-me grita desde donde estas

-tienes un talento promedio.-le respondo

Frederick me ve como si no estuviera de acuerdo y lo entiendo, se que estoy engañándome

-mira esto.-dice y lanza la flecha y esta queda a centímetros del centro

Voy hacia donde está y tomo un arco, apunto y la flecha queda justo en el medio

-así se lanza una flecha

-tienes años practicando, yo solo tengo semanas y estoy a solo centímetros de ti.-me dice y va hacia Forte se monta en él y se va camino al castillo, y me encuentro pensando en que se que será de nuestros mejores arqueros y que tengo que buscar una mejor manera para sacarla de aquí.


	9. montando y bailando

Katherine

Thomas es un pesado, no puede simplemente reconocer que soy buena, vive molestándome, hace unos días me mostro "como lanzar una flecha" si es imbécil, tiene mucho más tiempo que yo en eso , obviamente sabe hacer las cosas mejor, pero seré la arquera mas legendaria que Narnia haya visto y cerrare su boca.

Estoy practicando equitación con Frederick, tengo que ser buena jinete, en ocasiones las batallas son a caballo y tengo que sentirme cómoda con Forte, el es realmente rápido y eso me asusta y me encanta, luego de que logre estar segura sobre el practicare con el arco.

-pero miren si es la chica que se robo mi caballo.-me dice Thomas viniendo hacia mi

-¿Qué haces aquí Thomas? Estamos lejos del campo de entrenamiento para no interrumpir tu práctica

-solo quise pasar a ver

-tú solo quisiste molestarme

-deja la agresividad que no he hecho nada

-bueno pues vete, no te quiero aquí

-¿te pongo nerviosa?

-la verdad sí, no confío en tu repentino interés sobre mis avances

-estas en mi ejercito, obvio necesito saber cómo vas, ya que no quieres irte

-solo mantente fuera de mi camino

Y sigo entrenando, su mirada me pone nerviosa, corro en zigzag y sobre los obstáculos que me coloco Frederick, pero aun no me siento segura en Forte

-tienes que apoyar más las piernas, usar mas tu cuerpo no solo tu espalda.-me dice Thomas

-¿Por qué estas ayudándome?

-te dije, no quiero pasar vergüenza

-Lo que digas

Forte sigue corriendo pero no tengo buen agarre y lo detengo, Thomas viene hacia mi

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

-ajustar un poco tu asiento, no estás usando una montura adecuada

-lo que digas no necesito tu ayuda

-Katherine no seas necia, estoy tratando de ayudarte

-pues no te lo compro ¿Por qué habrías de ayudarme ahora si todo lo que quieres es verme fuera de aquí?

-no seas una niña malcriada no tenemos tiempo ni lugar para eso

Thomas agarra mi mano y yo me sacudo, forte siente la tensión emanar de nosotros y relincha, yo me voy hacia un lado y me preparo para pegar mi cabeza contra el piso, sin embargo thomas me atrapa y los dos caemos hacia atrás, yo caigo sobre el.

-o dios ¿están bien?.-pregunta Frederick

Yo veo a Thomas a los ojos y no se cual de los dos esta más molesto

-¿Qué demonios pasa contigo?.-digo levantándome

-¿conmigo? Tú te lanzaste del caballo

-¿me lance? Por tu culpa se altero

-si claro mi culpa... ¿Por qué no reconoces tu responsabilidad? Estabas siendo una malcriada justo como ahora, deberías agradecerme que te ayude

-yo no necesito tu ayuda, no necesito que me trates de forma condescendiente como si fueras superior, yo soy tan reina como tú, no importa que tu hayas llegado antes, apréndete eso, y soy parte del ejercito te guste o no!

Lo tropiezo y me voy caminando hasta el castillo

Robert

Hoy es el gran día todos los duques y familias reales vienen a conocer a Katherine, ella está muy nerviosa, es una mujer que no le gusta este tipo de cosas, pero lamentablemente es el protocolo a seguir.

-hola ¿Cómo estas Robert?.-dice el duque alfus cuando llega es un hombre mayor bastante agradable, de los pocos duques que nunca me han dado problemas.

-alfus que bueno verte, pasa adelante.-el besa la mano de Grace que está a mi lado y entra

-casi todos han llegado.-dice Grace

-si ahora solo falta Jofrey, el que nos ha causado más molestias

-ese hombre está obsesionado con el poder

-seguro seguirá insistiendo en casarse con Katherine

-no creo que Katherine acepte, el es repugnante, además que es un mujeriego

-no dejaremos que kat se vaya con él, ella es parte de la familia, pero hay que tratar el tema con tacto, ese hombre tiene un ejército considerable, empezar una guerra no le haría bien a nadie.

-por supuesto cielo

Finalmente Jofrey llega, sus ojos negros y cabello amarillo le dan un aspecto de maldad, Grace siempre ha dicho que parece un demonio

-Grace tan bella como siempre.-dice tomando su mano y besándola, grace no hace el intento de sonreír

-hola jofrey .-responde

-Robert.-dice dándome un asentimiento

-jofrey bienvenido por favor pasa

Entramos y todos están en el salón comiendo y charlando, Emma está supervisando que todo este perfecto, está muy entusiasmada, le encanta este tipo de cosas, Jim esta coqueteando con varias cortesanas que vinieron y Thomas está sentado tomando, odia esto dice que es hipocresía en s máxima expresión.

Le hago una seña a emma y entiende que es hora de ir a buscar a Katherine, va corriendo escaleras arriba.

-bueno gracias a todos por haber venido, como sabrán la ultima reina ha llegado y se ha integrado a nuestra familia, así que es mi deber presentarle a Katherine la 6 y ultima reina de narnia.-digo y Katherine se para nerviosa en la parte más alta de la escalera, todos se detienen a mirarla y sé lo que piensan, se ve hermosa sin lugar a dudas, tiene un vestido azul con un corsé de un tono más oscuro y su cabello recogido, accedió a verse igual que las chicas y usar una pequeña tiara, volteo a ver a Jofrey y sin duda su cara me dice que habrá problemas.

Cuando baja la música comienza a sonar y todos comienza a encontrar pareja para el primer baile, ella se ve perdida y Jofrey camina hacia ella, es un alivio cuando Jim aparece y la agarra primero, emma arrastra a Thomas fuera de su silla y yo voy con grace a la pista de baile, se que mi esposa adora bailar.

-todo ha salido bien hasta ahora.-e dice

-sí, tu y emma hicieron un excelente trabajo organizando todo

-si eso no fue difícil, lo complicado era ablandar a Katherine, pensé que no había en la tierra alguien más terco que thomas, y vaya que me equivoque

-ella estará bien, es inteligente sabra manejarlo.

Comenzamos a bailar y Jim ha logrado que Katherine se relaje un poco, pero cuando viene el cambio de parejas Katherine termina en los brazos de Jofrey, el comienza de inmediato a hablarle y se hace obvio que no esta cómoda, emma que está bailando conmigo también se tensa

-ese hombre seguro la está molestando, es muy desagradable a mi me pone los pelos de punta.

-si lo se

Cambiamos de nuevo de pareja y jim y emma quedan juntos al igual que Katherine y Thomas, desde aquí se notan que ambas parejas están discutiendo, para variar pero kat no está ni la mitad de tensa que antes.

En el siguiente cambio vuelvo con emma , grace esta con Jim y a Kat le debería tocar de nuevo con jofrey sin embargo Thomas no la suelta y Jofrey no le queda más remedio que volver con su pareja, definitivamente no se ve feliz, Kat se da cuenta de la situación y le agradece a Thomas y apenas la canción termina el desaparece de la pista de nuevo.


	10. confrontaciones

Grace

El baile ayer salió bien, no hubo ningún tipo de contratiempo, contrario a lo que se creería, Jofrey nos incomodo a Emma, Katherine y a mi por ratos, pero aparte de eso todo salió bien, todos ellos deben partir hoy a sus reinos asi que están arreglando sus caballo y barcos para volver a sus ducados.

-emma ¿has visto a Jim?.-le pregunto por qué no lo he visto desde ayer y están en su muelle pensé que querría tenerlos vigilados, es muy quisquilloso con eso

-no lo he visto Grace pero si quieres lo busco

-por favor

Emma va a buscar a Jim y Katherine viene hacia mí

-menos mal todo termino, no estoy acostumbrada a estar rodeada de tantas personas, me pone nerviosa.

-bueno pues en ocasiones tocara

-siempre y cuando los tenga cerca, de verdad agradezco que me cuidaran y estuvieran pendiente de mi ayer, note que todos me vigilaban, hasta el patán de thomas tuvo un buen gesto

-no seas tan dura con él, y si ya todos conocemos a estas personas y sabíamos de quien alejarte, no íbamos a dejar que te pertubaran, aunque no logramos alejar a Jofrey completamente.

-si bueno, no todo es perfecto.

Jemma de repente baja corriendo las escaleras hecha una furia

-Emma ¿Qué paso?.-le digo

-olvídate de ver a Jim hoy está muy ocupado revolcándose con 2 cortesanas

-ohhhh.-dice Kat

Emma sigue hasta la cocina y más atrás baja Jim vistiéndose por el pasillo

-jim ¿Por qué sales medio desnudo por el pasillo?.-le digo

-estaba apurado me quede dormido ¿Quién fue a buscarme?¿quién entro a mi cuarto?.-pregunta preocupado

-Emma.-le dice Kat y el cierra los ojos

-maldicion!.-dice

-wooow

-jim están en el muelle arreglando los barcos ¿iras hacia allá?.-le digo

-¿Dónde esta emma?.

-en la cocina.-dice kat

-bien

-¿A dónde vas?.-le grito cuando empieza a desaparecer por la cocina

-a buscarla

-pero y ¿el muelle?

-que se pudra el muelle

-¿alguien me puede explicar que está pasando aquí?

-no tengo ni idea kat

Katherine

Estoy entrando al campo de entrenamiento como es costumbre, y Thomas ya está ahí

-así que viniste...

-¿Por qué no habría de hacerlo?

-hicieron un baile en tu honor todos esos duques te querían, tenía la esperanza que te irías con uno de ellos

-pues deja de soñar

-¿Qué?¿no te gusto jofrey?

-cállate Thomas

-alguien amaneció de mal humor

-si lo sabrás tu que es como amaneces todos los días

Veo a Frederick pasar y lo llamo

-Frederick!.-el voltea y viene hacia mi

-dígame señorita

-¿Por qué no te vi en el baile ayer?

-ya le dije no es lugar para un sirviente

-tú eres más que un sirviente para mi, ya lo sabes, no entiendo porque no fuiste

-eso de mezclarme con esa gente no es lo mío, prefiero a los caballos

-eso nos hace dos

-Frederick no has convencido a tu reina que el ejército no es lugar para ella?.-le pregunta Thomas

-no creo que se pueda convencer a la reina Katherine de algo que no quiera

-si lo haces te daré un ducado.

-oh ya basta! Esto es ridículo Thomas estas cruzando la línea

-¿Qué no crees que Frederick se merezca un ducado?

-por supuesto que sí, pero sí que no lo obtendrá por sobornos de tu parte

-con todo respeto rey Thomas, no creo que ninguno de nosotros dos pueda meterse en la cabeza de la reina Katherine de esa forma, y de tener esa habilidad no la usaría, eso es traición, y ella no ha sido más que buena conmigo, de hecho ha sido buena con todos

-no con todos

-¿sabes que Thomas? Si tienes un problema conmigo es hora de arreglarlo, estoy harta que me subestimes, no lo tolero mas, hagamos un duelo, si gano me darás tu respeto y no me molestaras mas

-¿y si yo gano?

-¿Qué quieres?

-si yo gano te alejas de todo lo que tiene que ver con el ejercito, los entrenamientos, las armas, hasta forte

-¿Qué tiene que ver forte con esto? Es mi caballo

-es un caballo de guerra, si algún día quieres salir podrás llevarte otro sin problema, no vamos a desperdiciar a forte en tus paseos nocturnos

-bien acepto ¿Qué arma?

-para que no haya controversia como suele haber con el arco hagamos esto legal y simple, con espadas.

-hecho

-reina Katherine la espada no es su fuerte podría perder...

-no me importa, tengo una gran motivación Frederick, ganare

-¿lista?.-dice Thomas lanzándome una espada

-lista

Vamos hasta el centro y todos vienen a vernos, nos ponemos en posición y comenzamos a medirnos, Thomas me prueba y ataca primero pero yo lo esquivo, luego intercambiamos un par de estocadas y seguimos, Thomas se mueve rápido hacia mí y cuando voy hacia atrás tropiezo un poco con una piedra y caigo al suelo, el se detiene y me da la mano, yo lo miro extrañada.

-no voy a ganarte por una piedra Katherine, esta no es la forma en la que te irás.

-no me iré

-eres un poco más fuerte de lo que pensé pero solo estoy jugando contigo, no he ni comenzado a atacarte aun.

Cuando estoy de nuevo en pie comienza a atarcarme, las espadas echan chispas, voy hacia el rápido atacándole el me esquiva y lo acorralo contra un árbol.

-ya es hora de terminar con este juego

Le da duro a mi espada y la manda hacia un lado cuando me repongo viene hacia mi se mueve en zigzag muy rápido, ya veo a que se refiere cuando dijo que aun no me atacaba de verdad, rápido va de derecha a izquierda, da vueltas y yo con mucha dificultad me mantengo alerta, lanza ataque arriba, abajo, y cuando llega al medio le da tan duro a mi espada que la parte en dos y la saca de mis manos, todos comienzan a celebrar que su líder me gano, veo a Frederick y es el único que se ve abatido, Thomas pone su espada en mi cuello y dice:

-todos largo

Los chicos se ven entre ellos

-dije Largo!

Todos comienzan a irse incluyendo Frederick, van hacia sus ares de entrenamiento, yo cada vez que respiro siento la hoja en mi cuello, punzándome, no se a dónde quiere llegar con esto, pero no le demostrare miedo.

-¿Por qué me hiciste recurrir a esto Katherine?¿por que no solo te fuiste?

-porque no volveré a hacer algo obligada de nuevo, no dejare que me digan que hacer nunca más, es verdad me fui, pero me fui peleando.

-¿y valió la pena?

-cada segundo, tu nunca me respetaste, pero si lo hubiera hecho habría perdido el respeto por mí misma, espero que te sientas muy feliz y que te sientas mas hombre ahora que no estoy, me pregunto donde drenaras tanto machismo absurdo ahora que no estaremos cerca

-Katherine...

-seguramente cuando vas a cazar y te das cuenta que la comida es hembra te decepcionas, porque debes pensar que vale menos que si hubiese sido macho

-basta!, ya he tenido suficiente de ti.

Agarra mi cintura y me pega a él, y yo salto un poco, aun tiene la espada en mi cuello, pero ya no es la punta, si no lo largo de la hoja.

Acerca su cara a la mía y me ve a los ojos.-fuera de mi ejercito Katherine, y no vuelvas.


	11. el despertar de la serpiente

Emma

Aparentemente Katherine tuvo un enfrentamiento con Thomas que la dejo fuera del ejercito, ha intentado hacer cosas en el castillo pero aun no descubrimos su talento, es mala bordando, cocinando, decorando, ella se está volviendo loca, en las comidas no habla con casi nadie, siempre esta de mal humor y aunque no es grosera se nota que no es infeliz.

Ella y Thomas no se han hablado desde que se fue del ejército y ya ha pasado un mes de eso, Robert y Grace intentan interceder pero nada parece funcionar.

Yo por mi parte estoy harta de Jim, desde que lo encontré con las dos mujeres en su cama empezó a darme explicaciones que no le pedí, terminamos con una gran discusión como siempre y las cosas en la casa no están muy bien que se diga.

Tengo que salir al patio a buscar unas rosas , las azules que son mis favoritas están cerca del lago y seguramente me cruzare a Jim en el muelle, cuando salgo al patio veo que no me equivoque, está viendo como le hacen reparaciones a uno de los barcos.

Me adentro en las rosas tratando de no pisar ninguna, siento una mirada en mi y sé que es el, me incomoda así que comienza a recoger las flores lo más rápido posible para irme de aquí.

Cuando estoy recogiendo una de las flores siento un dolor en mi pierna y grito, cuando veo hacia abajo me doy cuenta que me mordió una serpiente.

-Emma .-escucho el grito de Jim y veo como viene corriendo hacia mí, me mareo y caigo hasta el suelo , debe ser muy venenosa porque me siento muy mal

Jim llega y se agacha a mi lado, se quita su camisa y me amarra un torniquete en la pierna para que el veneno no fluya, chupa la mordida y escupe, estoy casi entrando en estado de inconsciencia lo se, veo que varios de los hombres de Jim se acercan a mi

-hay que llevarla adentro, hay que buscar el antídoto.-dice uno de ellos con la serpiente muerta en la mano.

-Emma mírame, no te duermas por favor quédate conmigo.-dice Jim mientras me toma en brazos.

-tengo mucho sueño, me siento mal

-no me importa, hare que te sientas mejor lo prometo pero no te vayas, no cierres los ojos.

-gracias por ayudarme

-yo no voy a dejar que te pase nada ¿entiendes? No puedo vivir sinti

Este veneno tiene que estar dándome fuertes alucinaciones, reconozco el castillo y escucho el grito de Grace cuando entramos y es lo último que se antes de hundirme en la inconsciencia.

Abro mis ojos y veo a Jim dormido en una silla al lado de mi cama, me muevo y él se despierta.

-¿Cómo te sientes?.-dice enderezándose rápidamente

-bien

-me asustaste demasiado Emma creí que te había pedido

-¿Qué me habías perdido?¿de qué estás hablando?

-uno no sabe lo mucho que le importa alguien salvo que este cerca de perderlo, y tú me importas Emma y mucho

-¿te estás sintiendo bien? Creo que tragaste veneno

-no trates de hacerte la graciosa Emma sabes que yo también te importo o no te hubiese puesto celosa cuando viste esas, mujeres en mi cama

-yo no estaba celosa, simplemente me parece una falta de respeto que hicieras eso en nuestra casa

-bueno si no te importo nada no deberías reaccionar a esto.

Jim pone sus manos en mis mejillas y su boca sobre la mía, despertando mi cuerpo por completo, nunca me había sentido más viva, sus labios son suaves y tiernos, nunca pensé que besaría de esta forma, nunca pensé que me besaría de esta forma, es tan delicado, como sintiera que me voy a romper, no sé porque pero por unos segundos me siento protegida, amada...

-para...-digo juntando toda la fuerza de voluntad en el mundo para separarme de el

-¿Qué pasa?¿te duele algo?¿te sientes mal?

-no, solo que esto no está bien

Me mira confundido.-¿Qué hay de malo? No sentí nada erróneo sobre mis labios besándote y tu respondiéndome

-no es eso jim, es que...

-¿Qué pasa?

-no te creo...

-¿perdón?

-no quiero ser otra conquista tuya, no es justo, quiero ser más que eso

-eres más que eso

-perdóname pero me cuesta trabajo creerte, principalmente cuando no hemos sido los mejores amigos

-eso no es mi culpa solamente

-no estoy diciendo que lo sea pero algo como eso no cambia de la noche a la mañana

-nada cambio de la noche a la mañana sigo sintiendo por ti lo mismo que sentí cuando llegaste, la única diferencia es que ahora tengo los pantalones de admitirlo

-porque casi muero por una mordida de serpiente...

-porque no resistiría perderte y no quiero desperdiciar ni un segundo más peleando contigo cuando lo único que quiero es cuidarte

-no lo sé Jim tengo que pensar en esto, ahora estoy agotada necesito descansar.- me recuesto nuevamente y le doy la espalda, siento como la cama se mueve cuando se levanta y luego se acerca a mí y me da un beso en la cabeza

-estaré aquí cuando despiertes.

Cierro los ojos y trato de dormirme nuevamente porque sigo pensando que esto es parte de una alucinación provocada por una poderosa serpiente.


	12. la amenaza

Grace

Ha llegado a nosotros una carta terrible, después de nuestros intentos por complacer a todos los duques dejándole ver su importancia para nosotros el insolente Jofrey demanda casarse con Katherine o de lo contrario amenaza con una guerra

-¿puedes creer a este tipo?.-dice Robert muy molesto en el estudio donde estamos todos reunidos hablando sobre el tema

-esto es insólito ¿Qué es lo que pretende?.- dice Emma casi en lagrimas

-poder Emma ¿Qué otra cosa querría?.-responde Jim

-no podemos permitir que se salga con la suya.-le suplico a Robert

-claro que no Grace, ya tuvimos suficiente de él y sus demandas

-me casare con el.-dice Katherine que no había intervenido durante toda la discusión

-¿perdón? Tú no vas a hacer tal cosa.-ice un muy alterado Thomas

-¿Por qué no? a final de cuentas¿ a ti que te importa?

-me importa porque no voy a permitir que ese tipo nos dé ordenes

-no tenemos que ir a una guerra, no deberíamos someter a nuestra gente a esto

-nuestra gente está de nuestro lado, y ponerles un imbécil como Jofrey de rey no les va a hacer nada de bien, y si te refieres a los chicos el ejército y la marina pues para eso están entrenados, ese hombre es un imbécil y no nos forzara a hacer nada, si te quieres casar con otro duque pues es tu decisión, pero Jofrey es un traidor que le ha declarado la guerra a los reyes de Narnia.

-¿Cómo procederán chicos?.-les pregunto

-lo primero es rechazar la demanda, y luego solo queda esperar, no seremos quienes ataquen primero..-me tranquiliza Robert

-iré a informar a mi ejercito.-ice Thomas

-y yo mantendré lista mi flota, apenas recibamos una respuesta ocupare toda la costa.-dice Jim

-esto es muy estresante.- dice Emma y Jim la consuela

-tranquila Em, todo estará bien, lo prometo.

-ok...-dice ella abrazándolo y todos nos quedamos estupefactos en la sala

-si me disculpan, necesito retirarme .- una cabizbaja Kat sale de la sala ejandome sola con Robert

-¿crees que esto tenga un mal resultado?

-no lo sé, solo espero que salgamos victoriosos de esto Grace

Katherine

Salí de madrugada de mi habitación, no podía dormir, todas estas cosas dándome vuelta en la cabeza me tienen mal, así que decido caminar alrededor del palacio

Mientras voy caminando por los jardines escucho un ruido, mi corazón comienza a palpitar, veo una sombra y cuando voy a voltear siento una espada en mi cuello

-¿Quién eres?¿qué haces en el castillo a esta hora?

Me hecho hacia delante dejando que la luz de la luna me ilumine antes de voltearme

-¿Reina Katherine?.- un muy impactado y sonrojado Frederick baja la espada

-lo siento yo... no sabia...¿le hice daño?

-estoy bien Frederick no te preocupes ¿Qué haces a esta hora por aquí?

-estoy de guardia

-oh, claro, bueno supongo que debería regresar al castillo, antes de que otro guardia me confunda con un intruso

-si, esa es una buena idea...

Me voy a ir pero Frederick me llama nuevamente

-Reina Katherine

-¿si?

-ahora que está aquí, y que el rey Thomas está durmiendo creo que debería ver algo

-¿Qué hizo?

-nada, el ha intentado todo, pero es un hombre orgulloso y sé que no va a pedir su ayuda

-¿de qué hablas Frederick?

-es Forte

-¿le paso algo?

-no, pero no quiere comer, está muy flaco e inquieto, no deja que nadie se acerque ni siquiera a cepillarlo

-vayamos a verlo

Comienzo a caminar rápidamente a las caballerizas mientras Frederick me sigue

Una vez entro y llego a donde esta orte me asombro, no es ni la sombra del caballo fuerte que era, ha perdido varios kilos

-Forte...

El enseguida me ve viene hacia mi, yo acaricio su cara

-mi hermoso...¿Qué te estás haciendo? Necesitas comer...

-buscare un poco de heno, quizás ahora que usted está aquí si coma un poco

Entro a donde está y tomo un cepillo, comienzo a cepillarlo y a acariciarlo

-lo siento tanto, no debí hacer esa apuesta, no debí apartarme tanto tiempo de ti

Frederick trae el Heno y agua y Forte va por ambos

-siento tanto alivio de que este comiendo, si seguía por este camino podría morir

-así que tenga que venir escondidas todas las noches me asegurare de que mi caballo viva

-el rey Thomas se ha visto tentado a buscarla, pero a última hora se arrepiente, ya sabe cómo es...

-si lo se

-pero seguramente mañana iba a mandarla a buscar, el no iba a dejar que Forte muera, también lo quiere mucho, solo que forte ya creó un vinculo con usted y no va a hacer nada si usted no está con él, por mucho que el rey Thomas lo intente

-entiendo, bueno, este será nuestro secreto, seguiré viniendo escondida hasta que encuentre la forma de recuperarlo ¿ok Frederick?

-por supuesto mi reina

-bien

Acaricio un poco a forte

-volvere, lo prometo, ahora come ¿está bien?

El hace sus sonidos de caballo y yo salgo de las caballerizas

-creo que es hora de que vuelva no quiero que se den cuenta que vine aquí

-la acompaño reina Katherine

-gracias

Una vez en mi habitación añado otro problema a la lista ¿Cómo demonios recupero a mi caballo?


	13. inicio de la guerra

Thomas

Mis muchachos han estado entrenando duro, todo ha permanecido en calma, desde que Katherine no está entrenando todo ha vuelto a la normalidad...

Emma se ha recuperado totalmente y Jim esta por partir mañana a hablar con varios duques que pueden seguir el camino de Jofrey y rebelarse, mientras tanto Robert se ha reunido con las personas del pueblo tratando de prepararlas para una posible guerra, Grace ha acumulado suficiente comida en castillo para tener al ejercito actuando por varios días, sin embargo todos estamos esperando que eso no vaya a ser necesario.

Ese sentimiento de esperanza se va en cuando veo a Frederick corriendo hacia mi

-Rey Thomas!

-¿Qué ha pasado Frederick?

-una inmensa flota se dirige hacia acá, y no están pidiendo permiso para entrar en nuestras aguas

-¿Jim cree que es una amenaza?

-ya se están alineando los barcos en la costa

-supongo que es una amenaza entonces

Voy con Frederick, al otro lado a ver como los barcos se acercan, a pesar de que la ubicación del castillo le da una gran vista, lo hace vulnerable a un ataque, por ser lo primero que esta al llegar a tierra, defenderemos nuestro castillo, pero sacaremos los inocentes dentro.

Entro al castillo, donde todos son nervios y encuentro a Robert hablando con Grace

-Robert, hay que desalojar el castillo inmediatamente

-lo sé, ya lo hice, todos los sirvientes se irán a caer paravel y se ocultaran allí hasta que todo acabe

-bien, tienen que llevar suficiente comida para que las chicas estén cómodas

-¿Qué chicas?.-pregunta grace, y Robert pasa las manos por su cara con exasperación

-ustedes por supuesto

-lo siento Thomas pero nosotras no vamos a ninguna parte

-¿perdón? ¿no estás viendo que la guerra está por empezar?

-lo sé, pero somos reinas, y aquí en el frente de batalla esta nuestro lugar, Robert aunque me este dando un mal momento ahora sabe que no me iré de su lado

-pero...

-nada, Emma se quedara ayudándome a cuidar los heridos, en cuanto a Katherine...

-¿Qué?

-tengo varias horas sin verla

-oh genial...

Salgo exasperado de ahí, al parecer Katherine le ha contagiado su rebeldía a las chicas, veo como todos se suben en caballos y empiezan su viaje a territorio seguro, voy a buscar un grupo de contención por si acaso llegaran a tocar tierra y otros los dejare protegiendo el castillo, los restante simplemente esperaran ordenes.

Cuando dejo el grupo del castillo posicionado y los otros en la orilla llamo a Frederick

-dígame rey thomas

-¿Dónde está Katherine?

-no la he visto señor

Esto solo significa problemas

-encuéntrala

-sí, señor

Todos están en posiciones, fletcher el líder de los arqueros en las colinas está listo, Robert comanda las tropas del castillo, yo estoy en la orilla y cuando Jim da la orden a los cañones de los barcos lo se

Es todo, la guerra ha empezado...

Katherine

Estoy en las caballerizas, todos se olvidan de los animales cuando están en una guerra, bueno no he estado en guerra antes, pero sé que si, llegaran a verse envueltos en fuego cruzado nadie vendría a desatarlos dejándolos en libertad para ponerse a salvo, ese pensamiento me deja un mal sabor de boca mientras que escucho que alguien entra a las caballerizas, volteo para ver a un preocupado Frederick

-reina Katherine está siendo buscada en todo el castillo, la guerra ha empezado tiene que ponerse a salvo

Escucho los cañones de los barcos y me estremezco, la guerra ha empezado, por mi...

-¿Dónde están emma y grace?

-en el castillo, tiene que ir por favor

-pero los caballos

-me encargare de ellos lo prometo ahora resguárdese

Fraderick me saca de las caballerizas y voy con el de mala gana, sin embargo vemos como a lo lejos, al oeste del castillo vienen varias tropas a toda velocidad

-oh dios.-digo

-hemos sido traicionados por el duque stranbork

Es una emboscada, nos mantienen ocupados peleando por la costa mientras nos atacan por detrás, quieren rodearnos en el castillo, y lo van a lograr

-ve a avisarle a Thomas, Frederick, yo iré a buscar a Robert

-bien

Corremos a toda velocidad y una vez entro al castillo y veo a Robert me inunda el alivio

-robert!

El me mira sorprendido y corre hacia mí

-katherine dios mío ¿Dónde estabas...?

-shhh, escúchame, se dirige un ataque hacia acá por el oeste, nos traicionaron

-¿Cómo...?

Escucho pasos y veo que es Thomas

-necesitamos dividirnos, darrell tomo el control de la costa por su cuenta, lo deje con varios hombres allí, sin embargo ninguno de ellos tiene tanto rango o liderazgo como para manejarlo, necesito a alguien a quien escuchen y respeten y no tengo tiempo ni podemos desperdiciar un general cuando nos viene un ataque tan grande por detrás.

-necesitamos arqueros de este lado.-dice Robert

Grace se une a nosotros

-chicos, sé que es difícil, pero podemos hacer esto juntos, somos reyes y tenemos instintos, voy a proteger mi casa y caer con ella si es necesario.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?.-le pregunta Robert

-sabes lo que quiero decir...

Los ojos de Robert se cierran como lamentando, pero luego asiente

-¿Qué?.-dice Thomas

-es hora Thomas, necesitamos de todos

-eso que...

-defenderás el castillo, con tus hombres, me llevare un grupo para resguardar ataques sueltos, tim esta alejando las flotas, pero algunos llegan nadando a la costa...

-yo me encargo.-dice Emma con una cara decidida que jamás había visto

-no!.-dice thomas

-lo lamento thomas, pero no te estoy pidiendo permiso, esta es mi casa y esos gusanos no se acercaran al jardín

-nunca has luchado

-y no lo hare, pero se teoría sin tener haber hecho la práctica, los puedo dirigir, además soy su reina me escucharan

-bien, Grace...-dice Robert

-cuidare el castillo.-responde ella

Thomas se ve como si fuera a darle un intenso dolor de barriga, suspira y me ve

-Katherine necesito que lideres los arqueros de este lado, los de la costa tienen líder pero estos no.

Ni siquiera me tomo la molestia de saborear el momento de él pidiéndome ayuda, esto es serio, es de vida o muerte, así que solo asiento y luego pregunto

-¿Qué hiciste con mi arco?


	14. los cambios que deja la batalla

Thomas

Le di su arco a Katherine y todos tomaron su posiciones, es un poco surrealista que las chicas estén liderando un frente de batalla, ellas piensan que soy sexista, pero no se trata de eso, quiero protegerlas como no pude hacerlo con mi hermana, no quiero pasar por eso, pero se que ellas son fuertes, y los hombres a su alrededor no dejaran que nada les pase.

Veo como Katherine está liderando ataques desde arriba, como caen como moscas soldados de sus caballos, es buena, y tiene un don natural para hacerse escuchar, así que nadie discute cuando dice algo.

La primera oleada de soldados llega y mi chicos y yo le hacemos frente, mi he tumbado a varios de caballo, y he chocado mi espada con otros, veo a Robert y noto como impide que lleguen hasta el castillo, sin embargo unos logran pasar, trato de calmarme y confiar en que grace estará bien, sigo combatiendo hombres, hasta que finalmente uno me lo pone difícil, por esquivar un ataque tengo que lanzarme de mi caballo, y como el esta en tierra comenzamos a luchar, es fuerte, porque es enorme, sin embargo yo soy rápido y logro evitar varios ataques, en un momento casi atravesó mi costilla pero me hice a un lado golpee mi codo en su rostro y luego clave mi espada en el medio de su pecho.

Escucho luego un grito de terror que me debilita las rodillas

-Frederick!

Volteo para ver como Frederick esta botando sangre luego de ser herido en el abdomen y luego veo como el hombre que le hizo el daño es atravesado por una flecha, Katherine esta con lagrimas en su ojos, dos hombres de Robert lo llevan al castillo, la mirada de Katherine y la mía se encuentran y trato de transmitirle calma, Frederick es fuerte y seguro estará bien.

Otro hombre viene hacia mí y comienzo otra batalla nuevamente, Robert está inmerso también en un combate y todo es un caos y no hay forma de saber cómo está la costa, mientras me voy librando de contrincantes veo hacia la posición de Katherine y aunque aún hay arqueros ahora George está al mando y Katherine no está, siento un opresión en el pecho, pero no hay forma en que pueda buscarla ahora

Sigo peleando, con soldados que vienen y van, y poco a poco estamos venciendo, todos están cayendo, y Robert ha acabado con el duque Stranbork, el maldito traidor, escucho un relinchar inconfundible y veo a Katherine sobre Forte cabalgando hacia mí

-katherine ¿Qué estás haciendo? Hay que asegurar el castillo

-esta batalla está ganada y lo sabes, Robert lo tiene controlado, pero no voy a dejar que el hombre que causo esto y hirió a Frederick se salgo con la suya

-¿Qué quieres decir?

-estaba en un punto alto, divise a jofrey y vi por donde huía, está en tierra, entonces ¿vienes conmigo o no?

Ella sabía que no la iba a dejar irse sola, pero mi caballo está muy lejos, veo de nuevo hacia ella y me estira la mano, trato de pensar la situación, pero realmente no quiero dejar que el imbécil se vaya ileso así que subo detrás de ella en el caballo y ella comienza a cabalgar rápido hacia el este

-¿Qué hay por aquí?.-pregunta

-un rio que desemboca en el mar, probablemente tiene una balsa que lo dejara en un barco

-lo atraparemos.-dice decidida

Cuando se empieza a escuchar el ruido del rio nos ponemos atentos para ver si lo encontramos, una flecha pasa muy cerca de nosotros, forte relincha, yo me lanzo del caballo y caigo en pie, pero cuando forte se estabiliza una nueva flecha viene e impacta en el hombro de Katherine

-katherine!.-ella cae hacia un lado y yo logro atraparla

-ohhh.-grita ella de dolor

Varios hombres salen de los arbustos rodeándonos y detrás de ellos aparece jofrey

-bueno, bueno... pero si es la que pudo ser mi esposa y el rey menos carismático de narnia, querida podrías haber sido más mansa y las cosas serian distintas.

-¿a si?.-pregunta Katherine sacudiéndose para que la suelte, ella sostiene su hombre izquierdo con su mano derecha.-¿Qué sería diferente?

-en este momento en vez de una flecha en tu hombre tendría mi hijo en tu vientre

Cierro los puños a mis lados tratando de mantener la calma cerca de este cerdo

-pues fíjate preferiría tener el cuerpo lleno de flechas que una hebra de pelo tuya sobre mi

La cara de jofrey se trasforma en una máscara de ira

-tus deseos son ordenes

Antes que su arquero pueda apuntar a Katherine ya yo estoy luchando frente a el deshaciéndome de los dos delante de él, y luego de el mismo, siempre mantengo a Katherine en mi vista, mientras lucho con los hombre de jofrey, ella agarra una espada del suelo y con dificultad y muecas de dolor, se encarga de los dos que se acercan a ella, con la flecha aun clavada en su hombro sangrante

mientras tres se vienen sobre mi veo al cobarde de jofrey tomar tierra en sus manos y lanzarlas al rostro de Katherine, una vez que me encargue de los malditos soldados volteo para verlo con su espada en su cuello y su otra mano agarrando su cabello, un sentimiento enorme de ira me recorre

-sooo, quieto, baja esa espada o traspaso el cuello de la linda reinita

-no vas a salir de esto jofrey, déjala en paz

-quizás no vaya a tener el reino, pero podre huir

-te dejare irte si la sueltas

-oh que caballeroso, pero por esta estúpida ahora estoy sin nada.-hala su cabello y Katherine en vez de dolor demuestra odio en su cara, esta respirando pesadamente, se que la herida en su hombro está acabando con su energía

-entonces... ¿Qué dices Katherine?¿te vienes conmigo? Oh, espera... no tienes elección.-el sarcasmo en la voz de jofrey es asqueroso

-sí, la tengo.-katherine saca la flecha en su hombro y la clava en la costilla de jofrey, ella cae hacia delante y él se tambalea hacia atrás por la sorpresa, camino hacia él y con un sentimiento más sanguinario de lo que he sentido nunca le corto la cabeza.

Luego voy a ver a Katherine que está en el suelo muy débil, la volteo y ella se queja

-shhh, vas a estar bien, lo prometo

Escucho la campana del castillo y lo sé, la guerra acabo

-la guerra acabo, vamos a casa

Ella mira hacia mí sonriendo

-lo siento por tomar tu espada

Le sonrió de vuelta

-está bien, tienes derecho, estas de vuelta en el ejercito

Ella abre mucho los ojos

-¿en serio?

-por supuesto Katherine, ahora vamos a llevarte de vuelta si es que forte me deja montarlo

-oh créeme el te dejara

-¿Cómo estas tan segura?

-porque me ayudaste y él lo vio, le agradas ahora

Me pongo de pie y la ayudo a levantarse poco a poco, su cara esta mucho mas pálida de lo normal, y cuando esta frente a mi esperando que la suba a forte por fin se asienta completamente en mi cuerpo el alivio de que está bien, ella me ve confundida y yo solo apago el cerebro por un segundo

Unos mis labios a los de ella, y la siento tensarse entre mis brazos, justo cuando voy a alejarme siento que me besa de vuelta, muevo mis labios un poco más fuerte y ella se funde en mí, me encanta esa sensación como nada en la vida, mi agarre en su cabello se intensifica, nuestros alientos se juntan devolviéndole a mi cuerpo mucha más energía de la que perdí en la batalla, sus labios son dulces y suaves y tengo que recordar que esta herida y necesita atención para poder alejarme de ellos, ella me mira respirando fuerte

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?..-dice con la misma confusión que rodea mi cuerpo

-no lo sé Katherine, pero definitivamente quiero averiguarlo

Ella me mira y no dice nada

-pero primero vayamos a verte esa herida

-¿y después?

-después lidiaremos con los cambios


	15. el festival

Emma

La guerra ha acabado, y aplastamos sus traseros, cuando todo estaba en calma y jim vio que quien lideraba el ataque en la orilla era yo casi le da un infarto, sin embargo cuando vio que nadie logro pasar mi frente me dio una felicitación, solo porque no quiera entrenar y estar permanentemente en el ejercito como Katherine no significa que no sepa liderar un batallón, soy una reina por todos los cielos; Jim y yo tenemos un muy intenso romance, dice que esta recuperando el tiempo perdido, hace mucho que nos amamos y rendirnos a ello se siente liberador, todos en el castillo estabn en shock, Kat aun no cierra su boca, por cierto ella ya se curo de su herida en el hombro,justo fue su ultimo dia en cama, Frederick esta recuperándose de su herida en el abdomen, se salvo de milagro, todos estamos bien, Jim ha estado ocupado arreglando los barcos, Robert hablando con los otros duques, grace hablando con la gente del pueblo, thomas esta lidiando con las tropas, y yo me encargue de animar a todos y arreglar el castillo de nuevo.

Hoy es el festival anual, es como un carnaval que se hace en el pueblo para conmemorar la paz de narnia, no pudo ser mas acertado este año...

Sin embargo como los reyes cada año tenemos que ir, siempre espero ansiosa que este dia llegue.

Veo a Katherine bajar las escaleras y sonrio.-Kat! Te recuperaste justo a tiempo para el festival

Ella voltea los ojos.-sabes creo que entendimos mal al doctor, creo que me queda otro dia en cama.-hace un ademan de volverse pero subo rápidamente y la detengo

-oh no, no lo haras, además sabes lo entusiasmada que estoy por esto

-claro que lo se, cada vez que fuiste a visitarme era de lo único que hablabas

-bueno discúlpame por estar feliz luego de que atravesaramos una guerra y todos estemos bien.

Ella me ve con cara culpable

-lo siento emma, tienes razón, es solo que la ultima vez que estuve en una fiesta...

-en el festival no vas a encontrarte con ningún jofrey, lo prometo

Ella me sonríe

-¿Cómo estas kat?.-viene diciendo grace que viene de la cocina

-bien grace ya estoy como nueva

-me alegra escuchar eso, me entere que volviste al ejercito

-si, asi es

-Thomas tuvo que aceptarla luego que lleno de flechas el ejercito enemigo, eres una de las mejores arqueras que he visto.-dice Robert cuando bajo las escaleras

-¿Por qué están conversando a mitad de las escaleras?.-pregunta Jim cuando entra al palacio y todos sonreímos

-hoy es el gran dia, emma debes estar entusiasmada, veamos con cuantas cortesanas se molestaran por no poder bailar con jim.-dice Robert y un feo sentimiento de celos se apodera de mi

-no bailare con ninguna cortesana, de hecho, creo que les dare una sorpresa hoy.-dice jim viéndome fijamente

-bueno, a arreglarse chicas.-dice Grace

El festival este año es grandioso, posiblemente porque tuvimos una guerra reciente, todos nos regalan flores, nuestro podio esta aun mas hermoso este año, todos llegamos en nuestros respectivos caballos menos grace y Robert que no se separan nunca, el vestido verde de grace, el morado de Katherine y el mio azul son geniales, la señora que nos los hizo de verdad se esforzó, incluso kat no se incomoda en el, como cada vez que tiene que ponerse un vestido.

Grace y Robert son los primeros en bailar y la multitud aplaude, son la cara del reino, la gran pareja real, aparte de que muestran tanta precoupacion por narnia que es imposible que no los ames, ellos son el balance no solo de la casa donde actúan siempre de mediadores, sino del reino en general.

-¿baila su alteza?.-me pregunta el hijo del conde malcom y acepto, sin embargo al instante me arrepiento cuando veo la cara de Jim, sin embargo su acto a continuación raya en lo grosero, no había bailado ni la mitad de la canción cuando el me pidió.

-jim ¿Qué haces?

-bailando contigo

-ese chico me acababa de sacar

-¿y?

-es grosero hacer eso

-te pico una serpiente y casi te perdi, acabo de ganar una guerra en la que pude perderte, no voy a disculparme por querer estar contigo lo mas posible, no se si soportaría estar cerca de perderte de nuevo.

Bailamos un rato y pude sentir que im planeaba algo, observaba todo y estaba muy callado, al otro lado vi a Katherine hablando con una chica y Thomas que ahora hablaba con Robert no la sacaba de su vista, quizá aun esta preocupado por ella, total el fue quien estuvo con ella cuando fue herida, sien embargo ella cuando vio hacia el, rápidamente voltio la cara, como evitándolo, jummm interesante...

Jim finalmente me solto y estábamos todos en nuestros tronos viendo una divertida obra, hasta creo haber visto a Thomas sonreír un par de veces, y eso es un milagro...

Cuando la obra acabo la música empezó nuevamente, Jim se dirigió a la banda y de nuevo vino a los tronos, luego aplaudió y todos se detuvieron a verlo

-¿Qué...?.-dijo Kat viendo a grace que se encogió de hombros

-hoy es un dia especial, debemos recordar que debemos permanecer unidos, mantener lo que es importante, cuidar aquello sin lo cual no podemos vivir, y cada dia luchar y ser meores, por nosotros y los que amamos.

Todos aplaudieron, fue un lindo discurso que no esperaba de Jim, el me extiende la mano, y creo que es para abrir la pista de baile nuevamente, sin embargo cuando se para frente a mi, mirándome con esa expresión desidida en la cara, no se que pensar...

-emma he estado cerca de perderte mas veces de la que un hombre enamorado puede soportar, te he dado por sentado y eso no voy a perdonármelo nunca, te metiste bajo mi piel y mi forma de reaccionar fue pelearme contigo, y me di cuenta luego que la solución no es pelear contigo sino pelear por ti, entonces.-se arrodilla y saca un hermoso anillo y mi corazón empieza a martillar muy fuerte, lo que se escuchan son murmullos.- emma ¿te casarias conmigo?

Todos están aguantando el aliento, yo misma lo estoy haciendo, se que estoy enamorada de el, siempre lo supe, pero con su conducta era mejor cuidarme a mi misma y enseñarme a ignorarlo, a no dejar que me afectara, sin embargo nunca pude hacerlo completamente, incluso hoy se que no puedo vivir sin el

-ten en cuenta que si dices que no estaras atrapada en un castillo con un hombre que rechazaste,no quieres hacerlo incomodo ¿cierto?

Todos se rien y yo también lo hago, finalmente respondo

-si Jim por supuesto que me casare contigo

Todos gritan y celebran mientras el se levanta y me da un tierno beso, la banda empieza tocar mi canción favorita y descubro que eso es lo que fue a hacer, ahora si me lleva a la pista de baile y no se cuantas canciones bailamos lo que se es no lo he soltado en un largo tiempo, cuando mis pies empiezan a dolor vamos a buscarasiento solo para ser emboscados por miles de felicitaciones, cuando kat ve que no puedo mas viene a mi rescate

-gracias por sacarme de ahí

-no hay problema

-la gente es abrumadora

-todos enloquecen con una boda

-no puedo creer que voy a casarme

Ella me sonríe y me abraza.-estoy tan feliz por ti emma

-ya llegara tu turno

-la verdad no estoy preocupada por eso, el ultimo hombre que quizo casarse conmigo inicio una guerra

-kat...

-estoy bien soltera

-bueno pues esa situación seguro no dura mucho

-quizas, quizás no... lo único que se es que estoy muerta de cansancio

-es normal acabas de recuperarte, has abusado hoy

-lo se, por eso me voy al castillo

-dile a grace, vamos a enlistar los caballos

-oh no esta bien, quédense, disfruta de tu compromiso, además mirala, ella esta bailando feliz con rrobert, yo estare bien

-kat no deberías irte sola por ese camino

-me llevare un guardia

-no me parece...

Ella besa mi frente levantándose.-estoy bien, soy una reina, ganamos una guerra ¿recuerdas? Es solo ir a casa, no te preocupes, nos vemos luego

Me dejo con la palabra en la boca y se fue, al rato viene Thomas a felicitarme

-emma felicidades cielo, se que Jim ahora si te tratara como mereces, y te cuidare, me encargare de ello

-gracias, pero no me lo asustes

El se rie.-no hay nada en el mundo que aleje a ese hombre de ti, todas las reinas necesitan protección

-si, lo se, si tan solo kat lo entendiera

-¿de que hablas?.-me dice tenso

-se acaba de ir al palacio, sola...

-¿Qué ella hizo que?

-estaba cansada, le dije que esperara, pero dijo que todos nos divertíamos, que estaba bien, pero acaba de salir de recuperación, es peligroso que este por ahí cabalgando sola

-por supuesto que lo es, adiós emma

-pe...

Otro que me dejo con la palabra en la boca ¿Qué demonios esta pasando?


	16. caballerizas

Katherine

Voy camino al castillo, le dije a Emma que me llevaría un guardia pero la verdad es que no había ninguno cerca, no quería seguir ahí, estaba cansada, y había demasiada gente, demasiadas preguntas, a veces desearía ser como thomas, él es intimidante y nadie se le acerca, a mi por otra parte...

Escucho que un caballo viene rápido detrás de mi y el corazón se me acelera, me acomodo en forte y veo hacia atrás, solo veo una sombra no puedo distinguir si es un guardia

¿y si un aliado de Jofrey?¿u otro duque traidor?

Comienzo a cabalgar mas rápido arrepintiéndome de haber venido sola, solo tenia que esperar un poco ¿Por qué siempre soy tan estúpida?, siento el jinete acercarse y mi corazón se acelera, trato de acelerar mas a forte pero se que me caería, aun estoy débil y la verdad es que estoy mareada, cuando el jinete me pasa y se posiciona frente a mi obligándome a detenerme abruptamente mi corazón se detiene, y luego cuando veo la cara de un muy enojado Thomas mi corazón late nuevamente pero esta vez muy rápido

-thomas ¿Qué te pasa? Casi me tumbas del caballo

-¿Qué me pasa a mi?¿que pasa contigo? ¿Cómo te atreves a venir sola?

-estaba cansada, solo quería ir al castillo

-¿y no puediste pedir compañía?

-no había guardias cerca, y todos estaban disfrutando del festival

-mirame a los ojos y dime que pensaste que estaba disfrutando del festival

-bueno yo se que no eres muy fan de esas cosas, pero no iba a pedirte... mi voz fue perdiendo volumen porque la verdad no sabia como responder

-¿no ibas a pedirme que te acompañara?¿por que no? Sabes que lo habría hecho

-si pero... tu y yo, nosotros no...

-katherine ¿puedes decir una frase completa?

-mira estoy cansada y solo quiero llegar al castillo ¿si?

Pongo a forte en marcha y él me sigue

-te acompañare.-justo cuando voy a replicar me detiene.-ni se te ocurra negarte

Suspiro derrotada y me encamino al castillo

Luego del silencio mas incomodo de la historia Thomas me ayuda a bajar de forte dentro de las caballerizas, su cuerpo cerca del mio hace que todo despierte, siempre sabia como hacer que mis células cobraran vida, ya sea con irritación enojo o lo que sea que ahorita siento, una vez que estoy en el suelo frente a el me mira fija e intensamente, y lo único que se es que tengo que salir de ahí

-llevare a forte a su lugar.-me separo de el sintiendo alivio cuando me alejo y sin embargo cuando vuelvo de acomodar a forte, Thomas esta parado esperándome

-¿Por qué estas huyendo de mi?

-no se de que hablas...

-si sabes, desde el dia de la batalla estas huyendo de mi

-todos hemos estados alterados desde ese dia , yo...

-katherine tengo que reconocer que eres buena reina, excelente luchando y montando, una fenomenal arquera pero como mentirosa no tienes una nota realmente sobresaliente

Mi exasperación sale a relucir esta vez ¿Por qué se cree con el derecho de hablarme siempre en forma tan codescendiente?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Thomas?

-que no huyas, si he sido un patan contigo, lo explicare luego, pero tu tampoco has sido agradable

-tu lo dijiste fuieste un patan, solo reaccione a ti

-y siempre reaccionas a mi.-se acerca a mi y yo doy pasos hacia atrás, hasta que estoy contra el muro.-si yo grito, tu gritas, si peleo tu peleas, y si beso tu... ya entendiste la idea

-thomas nosotros no...

-el dia de la batalla luego de que me enfrente a varios de mis miedos, me rendi y te bese, y se sientio muy bien, y se que tu también lo sentiste, me preguntaste que pasaba después, y ahora es ese después ¿Qué quieres que pase?

-no lo se, esto es confuso, tu eres confuso, lo único que haces es jugar con mi mente desde que llegue

-lo mismo digo, tu rompiste mi calma desde que llegaste

-¿tu calmado?

-lo era, pero tu me haces perder la calma, mas de lo que estuviera dispuesto a admitir

Me agarra por la cintura y me pega a su cuerpo, con su otro mano recorre suavemente el dorso de mi cara, juro que siento electricidad por donde va tocando, y mi corazón esta palpitando en mi boca, jamás me sentí tan fuera de control, nuestros ojos están conectados, con miles de preguntas, que en pocos segundos tendrán respuesta

-este es el después Katherine

Nuestros labios se juntan y no se como explicarlo pero todo mi cuerpo esta involucrado en ese beso, desde la punta de mis dedos hasta la hebra de mis cabellos, mis manos van a a su cuello, mientras las suyas están en mi cintura, nuestro primer beso fue una sorpresa, este es un descubrimiento, cuando muerde un poco mi labio abro la boca con u jadeo y su lengua pasa a recorrerme, rápidamente la mia sigue su juego, sus manos hacen círculos en mi espalda, y las mias recorren sus brazos, este es el tipo de brazo en el cual una mujer se siente entregada, y protegida, sus manos ahora están en la parte baja de mi cintura aferrándome a el mientras las mias van a su rostro, sintiendo un inicio de barba, luego van a su cabello, este hombre besa verdaderamente genial, esta en control y dominante tal cual como es en todo, su beso es exigente y abrazador, dejando mi mente echa papilla, finalmente se aleja para atacar mi cuello como un animal, aprovecho de tratar de recuperar el aliento

-Thomas ¿Qué estamos haciendo?

-no lo se, pero no quiero detenerme

Seguimos besándonos pero aunque mi cuerpo responde a todo lo que el hace una minima porción de mi mente sabe que hay que parar

Por que hay que parar ¿cierto?

-Thomas quizás deberíamos parar para saber que es lo que estamos haciendo.-digo sin aliento mientras muerde mi oído

El suspira un poco y se separa de mi.-bien, ¿quieres que te diga la verdad? Estoy haciendo lo que deseo hacer desde la primera vez que te vi en cair paravel, ¿tu que estas hciendo?

-no lo se pero... ¿esto esta bien?

-¿por que no lo estaría?

-tu me odias

-no te odio, tu me irritas que no es lo mismo

-guao ¿gracias?

-es la verdad, me irritas eso no me hace desearte menos

Entiendo lo que quiere decir la mitad del tiempo estaba decidiendo si darle un puñetazo o morder sus labios

-te entiendo.-soy yo quien reanuda el beso, y el enseguida responde

-supongo que eso significa que no quieres que pare

-no aún...

Después de besarnos hasta que los labios dolieron y tocarnos todo lo que la ropa permitió, osea no mucho, estábamos sin aliento

-creo que deberíamos llevarlo despacio

\- trataré

-Thomas...

-¿Qué? Nada entre nosotros ha sido despacio, y no creo que esto sea diferente, pero lo intentare si es lo que quieres, pero tienes que ayudarme

-lo hare, seré la voz de la razón

-aja...

Se acerca a mi y me da otro intenso beso

-vamos al castillo, te vere mañana en el entrenamiento, eso si, tomatelo con calma ¿ok? No queremos que te lastimes

-¿admites que soy una parte importante en el ejercito?

-admito que eres una parte importante en el ejercito, en el castillo y en mi vida

Este hombre sabe sacarme de balance, debió notar mi cara de sorpresa porque añadió

-¿Qué? Te lo dije, estoy asumiéndolo ahora, me gustas Katherine, demasiado para mi salud mental.

Cuando llegamos al castillo me acompaño hasta la puerta de mi cuarto me dio un beso en la mano.-te veré mañana

-seguro

Se fue por el pasillo hasta su habitación y yo entre, cerre la puerta y me recosté en ella

-ok, tengo hasta mañana para recordar como respirar regularmente...


	17. entregando todo

Thomas

Decido ir con Katherine al bosque, alejarnos un poco del castillo, luego del entrenamiento nos escapamos sin que nadie nos viera, tenemos dos semanas con nuestro romance secreto, las cosas han fluido bien, kat sigue irritándome y yo sigo provocándola pero eso es precisamente lo que lo hace funcionar, ella también puede llegar a ser dulce y dios sabe que la deseo tanto que duele.

-¿esto es una buena idea?

-lo es Katherine, tranquila no nos perderemos, si lo hacemos despertamos a los arboles para pedirles ayuda

-no sabes lo raro que suena eso

-es mas raro aún que sea posible.-ella se ríe

-supongo que tienes razón

Después que llegamos a un lugar que parece tranquilo decidimos parar y sentarnos, yo me recuesto en un árbol y Katherine se sienta entre mis piernas

-es demasiado loco que estemos aquí, así, luego de que hacías lo imposible por mantenerme lejos.

Beso su cabeza

-la única razón para mantenerte lejos era lo mucho que me sacabas de balance

Ella se rió y me encanto el sonido

-aunque debo decir que pelear contigo siempre es divertido

-lo se, a mi también me gusta

-¿Por qué viniste aquí?¿ que crees que te hizo ser elegido?

Yo me tenso y ella lo nota

-no tienes que contarme si no quieres

Es difícil confiar en las personas, pero Katherine me da confianza, después de lo patán que he sido con ella, se lo merece…

-no, esta bien, solo que… no creo que quieras estar conmigo después de esto

Ella se sentó quitándose de encima de mi pecho y se dio la vuelta entre mis piernas

-hey, estoy aquí, cuéntame…-dijo acariciando mi cara

Suspiro y comienzo

-yo nunca conocí a mi padre, mi mama era básicamente una ramera, siempre metía tipos diferentes en la casa, yo siempre tuve que hacerme cargo de ella, cuando tuve edad suficiente comencé a trabajar para alejarme de ahí, y luego mi mama quedo embarazada, Allison era la mas perfecta niña que este mundo haya visto, sus ojos mostraban todo, si estaba molesta, o feliz, era una niña encantadoramente dulce. Mi mama tenia un marido nuevo, yo me llevaba a allison a todas partes, pero tener a una niña de 4 años en un taller mecánico no es apropiado, el dueño me advirtió que si la llevaba una vez mas me despediría, y yo mantenía mi casa, mi mama solo encontraba vividores, un día tuve que irme a trabajar y mi mama me prometió que cuidaría bien de ella, recuerdo como Allison lloro y lloro sin parar, me suplicaba que me quedara, pero me fui, dios desearía haberme quedado!

-tranquilo.-dice ella acariciando mis hombros

-no, déjame terminar.-digo agarrando sus manos

Ella asiente

-cuando llegue del trabajo vi la cara asustada de mi mama, supe que algo malo había pasado, Allison no vino corriendo a recibirme como siempre hacia, la busque y la encontré acurrucada en un rincón, cuando levanto su cara vi un moretón gigante en su rostro

Katherine se tenso

Le exigí a mi mama que me dijera donde estaba y ella se negó, lo protegía a el antes que a su hija! A la criatura mas inocente que hayas visto, dejo que le pegara, destroce todas las cosas que habían de el en mi casa y lo denuncie, a pesar de que perdió todo, y lo despidieron en su trabajo de alguna forma logro salir, habían pasado unos meses y yo estaba en un parque con mi hermana, el llego a mi con un arma y no quiero sonar arrogante pero no me asuste, y el lo sabia, así que me dio donde mas duele, le disparo a Allison

Ella da un grito de dolor y lagrimas corren por sus ojos.-¿Qué clase de persona hace eso?

-una bestia, mi hermana duro 3 días en terapia intensiva, pero no lo logro, murió, y fue mi culpa, me fui y deje que la golpearan y luego no evite que la mataran, no pude protegerla y no puedo quitármelo de la cabeza

Kat me abraza y esconde la cabeza en mi cuello

-no fue tu culpa, tienes que quitarte ese peso de encima, no es justo, tu ni siquiera eras su padre, hiciste lo que pudiste para protegerla y darle lo mejor

-pero no fue suficiente, y no te he contado todo

Ella se endereza y yo continuo

-busque a ese infeliz por todos lados hasta que lo encontré en un bar, no puedo explicar la ira que sentí, lo golpee demasiado, su cara ya no tenia forma, solo era una masa de sangre y hinchada

-¿lo mataste?

-no

-por lo menos te detuviste

-no lo hice, aparecí en cair paravel

-oh…

-lo habría matado Katherine, no iba a detenerme, y hoy en día no me siento mejor que eso, aun lo mataría con mis propias manos, esa es la clase de persona que soy

-si, es la clase de persona que eres, lo he visto

Su tono no es de condena, mas bien lo hizo sonar como algo bueno

Ella se dio cuenta de mi ceño

-proteges a las personas con todo lo que tienes Thomas, así ellos lo quieran o no, es lo que eres, y es maravilloso, que nadie te diga lo contrario, decidiste entrar a una guerra solo por no dejarme ir, yo me habría ido con Jofrey, lo sabes

-lo se

-y lo impediste, aun cuando no eras mi mayor fan

-aun cuando no admitía ser tu mayor fan, si estuvieras con el yo ya habría perdido la cordura a este punto

Ella se acerca a mi y me abraza yo sostengo su cuello y la beso

Su boca muerde mis labios y sus manos recorren mi pecho y luego se aparta y yo junto nuestras frentes

-no dejare que nadie te haga daño o te aparte de mi

-no necesitas cuidarme, no necesito un protector

-lo se, eres fuerte, eso me saca un poco de mis casillas

-estas acostumbrado a proteger

-la verdad si, pero este cambio me gusta, me gusta saber que eres una mujer fuerte que mas que pelear por ella, ella peleara a mi lado

-y contigo…

-eso también

-hay otra cosa que quiero preguntarte

-a ver…

-¿Qué hay de Sira?

Yo no esperaba eso, pero es lógico, ella quiere saber si es el premio de consolación, yo ame a Sira, mucho y también era protector con ella, pero desapareció y no puedo decir que no la busque, pero se que no aparecerá y tengo que vivir con eso

-me iba a casar con ella

-¿eso es todo?

-dime que específicamente quieres saber…

-como te sientes ahora respecto a ella

-Katherine, me iba a casar con ella, si te vas a casar con alguien es porque lo amas profundamente, pero ella ya no esta, y no va a regresar y en este momento no hay nada mas en mi mente que no seas tu.

Ella sonrio

-no vas a perder mas gente, me quedare aquí, contigo

-¿siempre?

-siempre

La acerque a mi, quería sostenerla, tocarla, olerla, la necesitaba deseperadamente y por como fue su respuesta ella se sintió igual, se monto sobre mi a horcajadas, recorría mi pecho mientras yo metía las manos bajo su falda, ella gemía mientras tocaba sus muslos, y clavaba sus uñas en mis hombros, mi lengua recorría toda su boca, su sabor dulce e intoxicante, agarra su trasero y ella halaba mi cabello, luego le di la vuelta y la puse debajo de mi y seguí besándola, estaba metido entre sus piernas y perdiendo el control espectacularmente

-si quieres parar Kat podemos hacerlo

-no, por favor no te detengas.-suplico y me alivie porque aunque le ofrecí una salida, se que parar ahora me haría quedar con un gran dolor, tantos días solo besándola y tocándola sin llegar mas lejos estaba enloqueciéndome, se sentía genial pero ya no podía mas

Comencé a desatar las cuerdas de su vestido, gracias a dios los de ella son sencillos y no me toma mucho, lo abrí y su piel canela quedo a la vista, solo quería comerla, su plano y perfecto estomago, quite su vestido por completo y ella quito mi camisa, comencé a besarla, deteniéndome largo rato en su estomago mientras ella se retorcía, parecía gustarle bastante mis brazos porque los toco bastante, finalmente quite su brasier y me hice cargo de sus perfectos pechos, ella llevo mi boca a la suya y me beso dura y apasionadamente luego mordió mi mandíbula y mi clavícula y termino de dejarme el poco control que me quedaba la ultima prenda de ella y las dos mías que nos impedían estar totalmente conectados.

Con nuestros cuerpos desnudos nuestras caricias se hicieron mas desesperadas, mi mente estaba nublada, y Kat retorciéndose debajo de mi es lo mejor que nunca me paso, ella recorría mi espalda y finalmente me posicione entre ella

-¿estas lista?

Ella asintió

-¿has hecho esto antes?

-no…

Suspire.-bien, iré lento, no te haré daño

-lo se, quiero ser tuya

-ya lo eres kat.-me inclino y la beso un poco mas, me doy cuenta que esta un poco nerviosa, mientras la estoy besando empujo un poco dentro de ella y se tensa

-shhh estarás bien, te tengo.-beso su cuello, muerdo su oreja y ella se relaja y yo termino de empujar el camino hasta el fondo y me quedo quieto

-ohh.-dice clavándome las uñas en la espalda

-¿estas bien?

-si, se siente bien

-comenzare a moverme

-si, hazlo

Comencé a moverme suave y lento mientras ella se adaptaba, pero cuando comenzó a moverse debajo de mi, establecimos un ritmo y comencé a moverme mas duro

-ahh Thomas.-grito ella en mi hombro agarrando mis bíceps fuertemente

Cada vez sus sonidos se hacían mas desesperados al igual que sus movimientos, y luego se quedo totalmente quieta y se arqueo con un sexy gemido y supe que su liberación estaba lista, la visión de ella ten sexi y descontrolada me ayudo a alcanzar la mía.

Me quede sobre ella recuperando el aliento sosteniendo mi peso acaricie su rostro y ella cerro los ojos acercándose a mi mano

-¿Qué estas haciéndome Katherine?

-lo mismo podría preguntarte yo a ti, sea lo que sea no pares, asusta, pero es genial

-si, es lo mejor que he sentido nunca


	18. el secreto

katherine

Thomas y yo somos inseparables, cada vez que podemos nos escabullimos a un lugar a besarnos y tocarnos, el ha entrado varias noches a mi habitacion y yo a la de el, Robert y Grace salieron a resolver los desastre que dejo la guerra, a poner el orden en los ducados y a invitar a la boda de Emma y Jim a los duques y condes.

en el castillo varios se han dado cuenta pero nadie ha dicho nada, es un alivio porque quiero mantener la burbuja un poco mas, no quiero hacer nada oficial todavía, los noviazgos aquí son muy cortos y es bastante atemorizante hacer la relación publica.

-Kat ¿puedo hablar contigo?.-me llama Emma cuando estoy llegando del entrenamiento

-si, seguro.-la sigo y ella se ve mas seria de lo normal

entramos a su recamara y ella suspira antes de hablar

-¿se puede saber cuando me ibas a decir que tu y Thomas tienen una especie de relación?

oh oh, se me ha caído la fantasía

-ehhh

-¿o al menos puedes decirme que tipo de relación es?

-Em...

-¿por que no confías en mi Kat? creí que eramos amigas, mas que eso, creí que eramos hermanas

-lo somos, pero es difícil, todo ha pasado muy rápido, no he tenido tiempo de digerirlo, ademas ¿como te enteraste?

-digamos que no fueron muy discretos ayer en el deposito de comida, por favor dime que solo se besaron y que no tengo que botar toda la comida que hay ahí, en serio es asqueroso...

-no, solo nos besamos, tranquila

-bien ¿entonces? ¿desde cuando esto ocurre?

-desde el día de la batalla

-¿en serio? ¿es por eso que en el festival el salio corriendo detrás de ti?

-si, algo así...

-woow ¿y...?¿son novios?

-bueno no le hemos puesto títulos así que no sabría como responderte eso

-yo de verdad no se que pasa con ustedes, aun siguen peleando todo el tiempo

-si, así es, no creo que eso acabe algún día

-y aun así ¿se aman?

-ammm no se, creo que es muy pronto para decir amor, pero se parece mucho, se siente fuerte

-¿fuerte?

-si

-¿como una presión en el pecho?

-si

-¿como un vacío en el estomago?

-si

-¿como un fuerte mareo?

-si

-¿como si flotaras?

-si

-estas enamorada de Thomas, Katherine

-no...

-si, lo estas, es aterrador pero es muy tarde para echarte hacia atrás

-esto es... en fin, que tal tu vestido para la boda?

-desde cuando te interesa mi vestido de novia?

-desde que te distraerá de hablar de mi, ademas no es como si fuera una insensible, me emociona tu boda

-¿en serio?

-si, no el hecho del evento con mucha gente, sino que seras feliz con Jim, se ven muy bien juntos, y super enamorados también

-si estoy esperando que ese día llegue ansiosamente

-al igual que yo.-dice Jim abriendo la puerta

-jim ¿estabas escuchándonos?.-pregunto con pánico

-solo escuche que no estas feliz con el gran evento sino con nuestra felicidad

-oh...-digo con alivio, le abro mucho los ojos a emma y ella me da un asentimiento, cuando jim voltea ella hace una seña que significa que sus labios están sellado, le susurro un gracias, no quiero lidiar con esto ahora, ademas lo mas importante es su boda

-cariño ¿podemos hablar un segundo?.-pregunta Jim

-los dejare solos.-digo y salgo directo a mi habitación

abro la puerta y al entra la misma se cierra y yo quedo presionada entre ella y el cuerpo de Thomas

-Thomas...-el empieza a acariciar mi oreja con su nariz

-no te vi hoy casi en todo el día

-estaba corriendo con forte y luego visite a frederick

-te extrañe.-dice besando mi cuello

-yo también

-pase todo el día pensando en ti

-no quiero acabar con tu romanticismo pero todavía no he tenido oportunidad de darme una ducha

-eso no importa, hueles delicioso

-no creo, he sudado bastante hoy, de hecho Emma me hizo sudar mucho mas

-¿emma?

-si, emma, nos ha descubierto Thomas.-el detiene la exploración de mi cuello y me mira a los ojos

-nos vio ayer en el deposito de la cocina

-tu tumbaste esas ollas

-¿en serio?¿eso es relevante? tu me metiste ahí

-y tu no te quejaste

-como sea... lo sabe, le suplique que se callara pero debemos ser cuidadosos

-o simplemente hacerlo publico

-¿queeee?!¿estas loco? no creo que estemos listos para eso

-¿por que no?

-por que... por que...

-me encanta cuando te bloqueas y no terminas las frases es sexy.-dice besando nuevamente mi cuello

-no, no lo es, y no podemos ser publico por que no somos muy estables, peleamos siempre y no lo se, tu eres algo así como mi jefe, eres el líder del ejercito

-por mas sexy que suene eso no soy tu jefe katherine, y si peleamos bastante ¿y eso que?

-que la gente va a decir...

-la gente puede decir lo que quiera

-ademas mira como se han desarrollado las relaciones aquí, van a empezar a pedirnos que nos casemos y cosas así...

-Katherine escúchame.-dice agarrando mi rostro.-nunca nadie nos ha hecho hacer algo que no queremos, y esta no sera la excepción, la gente puede decir , hacer y exigir lo que quiera pero eso no tiene nada que ver con nosotros ¿ok?

-ok...

-vamos a ser todo a nuestra manera ¿si? no voy a dejar que nos arruinen esto

-bien, pero Thomas por favor

-dime

-no quiero hacerlo publico todavía...

el suspira y besa mi frente.-como tu quieras kat

comenzamos a besarnos nuevamente, me sube y enrollo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, mientras el me tiene fundida en la puerta y incrustada a el, las cosas se nos están complicando

-Thomas ten cuidado cuando salgas ¿ok?.-digo con un hilo de voz, por que se que es lo ultimo coherente que voy a decir mientras me siga besando de esa forma

-dios Katherine deja de preocuparte, todo saldrá bien, yo te a...-tocan la puerta y tapo su boca

trato de regularizar mi respiración antes de responder

-¿ssi?

-Kat apresúrate, Rob y Grace acaban de llegar vamos a empezar la cena.-dice Jim

-o-ok.-digo torpemente

-por cierto ¿has visto a Tom? lo busque en su habitación y no estaba

thomas esta riéndose bajo mi mano y yo le doy un suave golpe para que se controle

-no, casi no lo vi hoy, quizás esta en las caballerizas

-ok...-escucho pasos alejándose y quito mi mano de la boca de thomas y uno nuestras frentes

-dios eso estuvo cerca

-eres una terrible mentirosa katherine, gracias a dios tenias una puerta cubriéndote

-cállate

-ademas ¿en las caballerizas? ¿en serio?

-pues yo no te vi ayudándome, estabas mas ocupado riéndote

-es que es realmente entretenido.-me baja y me da un suave beso.-me voy a arreglar y a dejar que tu lo hagas hay que recibir a Rob y Grace

-si, es cierto.-el abre la puerta y ve hacia los lados

-adiós mi potra

-eres un imbécil.-el se ríe y se va

ok, una ducha suena fantástico en este momento


	19. Encontrándote, perdiéndote

Katherine

el gran día ha llegado hoy es la boda de Emma, todos los duques que quedan y las personas del pueblo están presente, odisa y aslan aparecen cuando quieren así que nadie sabe donde buscarlos.

toco la puerta del cuarto de Emma y la verdad es que esta hermosa, es la novia mas linda que he visto

-Emma estas preciosa.-digo y ella sonríe con lagrimas en los ojos

-estoy tan nerviosa.-responde

-estarás bien, no llores o arruinaras el maquillaje.-le dice Grace mientras termina su peinado

-¿viste a Jim?.-me pregunta Emma

-si, lo hice

-¿esta nervioso?

-no, solo esta feliz, pero si esta ansioso

-si, eso suena como el

tocan la puerta

-Chicas dense prisa ya llegaron todos los invitados, esperamos por Emma.-dice Robert

-oh dios mio.-dice un temblorosa emma

se levanta respira hondo, mira en el espejo y luego voltea decidida

-hagamoslo

salgo de la habitación y me dirijo al jardín donde se realizara la ceremonia, Grace se viene detrás de mi, sin embargo Robert se queda porque es el encargado de llevarla al altar

tomo mi lugar en el altar y no puedo evitar notar lo hermoso que thomas se ve, y lo impaciente que Jim esta, la marcha nupcial comienza y en segundos vemos a emma del brazo de Robert al final del pasillo, se le nota lo nerviosa, pero al mismo tiempo nunca vi a nadie tan radiante de felicidad en mi vida

-esto en serio esta pasando.-murmura jim

Robert le entrega Emma a Jim y se pone en el lugar que le corresponde, El conde Ryburn hijo de un gran amigo del principe caspian es quien va a oficiar la boda, o lo era hasta que todos vemos como un enorme Aslan se acerca desde el bosque

todos hacen reverencia y nosotros nos sentimos felices de que finalmente viniera

se detiene frente a los novios

-no puedo creer que vinieras.-dice Emma

-no me lo perdería por nada del mundo.-responde Aslan.-han defendido al reino y lo han fortalecido en gran manera, me siento honrado de estar en su boda

-¿podrías hacernos el honor de oficiarla?.-pregunta Jim

-por supuesto

la boda continua, se dicen los votos mas hermosos que he escuchado, se intercambian los anillos y se sella con un hermoso beso.

estamos en la fiesta ya dentro del castillo, Aslan desapareció al culminar la ceremonia, y en este momento Emma y Jim tendrán su primer baile de casados

Emma esta tocando el violín para ellos, y es hermoso, todos miran embelesados a la linda pareja, poco a poco las personas se integran a la pista de baile y Grace deja que la banda se encargue desde aquí para bailar con Robert.

escucho la puerta principal abrirse y Thomas que viene bajando las escaleras mira y se detiene blanco como un papel en la mitad de los escalones, Grace y Robert lucen sorprendidos y Emma de repente esta a mi lado apretando mi mano mirandome con ¿lastima?

-lo siento tanto Katherine

-¿que esta pasando?.-pregunto

la gente comienza a abrirse paso y una mujer rubia bastante deteriorada se acerca a nosotros, siento pasos rápidos y veo como Thomas pasa a mi lado y esta frente a la rubia y apenas abre la boca todo cobra perfecto sentido

-Sira no puedo creer que después de todo este tiempo volviste...


	20. un dolor devastador

Katherine

Ver tu primer amor con otra duele, ver tu primer amor con su primer amor es simplemente devastador...

Emma se ha ido de luna de miel con Jim a navegar, tuve que suplicar que se fuera, le dije que estaría bien, que sobreviviría, ¿qué tan malo puede ser un corazón roto?, todos le han dado la atención necesaria a Sira, estuvo raptado por Jofrey todo este tiempo, la tenía en el lugar más alejado de aquí, rodeada de nada, con apenas lo suficiente para sobrevivir, obviamente Thomas se ha asegurado de que ella se esté recuperando y este cómoda, Robert y yo nos estamos haciendo cargo del ejército, al igual que Frederick que ya está totalmente recuperado...

-Katherine ¿podemos hablar?.-me dice Thomas apareciendo en mi recorrido hacia el castillo

-sí, claro

Caminamos hacia el árbol que le da inicio al bosque, el bosque donde fuimos uno hace unos días atrás

Se sienta frente a mí, sinceramente se ve terrible, se ve en conflicto...

-Kat...

-está bien Thomas, no tenemos que tener esta conversación

-¿que?

-te estoy viendo, estas sufriendo, no tenemos que hacerlo, yo entiendo

-claro que estoy sufriendo, esto es... arrrghhh! Maldición!.-dice poniendo sus manos sobre su cara y suspirando.- además ¿qué es lo que entiendes?

-ella es el amor de tu vida Thomas, ella paso por mucho, ambos lo hicieron, y nosotros fuimos... diferentes, incompatibles, inadecuados, pero ustedes tienen sentido, no me mal entiendas, y iba a intentarlo, con todo lo que tengo, pero ella está de vuelta, todo cambio

-Katherine, no quiero que ni por un segundo pienses que fuiste algo temporal, yo me enamore de ti

-lo sé...

-Sira sin embargo... ella y yo... no sé, estoy confundido, obviamente revivió cosas en mí, la cosas es, que ahora hay otras cosas en mí, tu estas en mi Katherine

-¿y qué esperas hacer?

-no quiero lastimarte, ni a ella... ni ser miserable, no quiero sentirme como lo hago, sé que ella me necesita, y quiero estar ahí para ella, pero al mismo tiempo siempre estoy pensando en ti y esta enloqueciéndome

-después de todo lo que paso para volver a ti no es justo que hagas otra cosa más que volver a ella, así que estoy quitándote la posibilidad de otra cosa, la incertidumbre de elegir, porque no hay elección posible, tú vas a estar con ella Thomas, es lo correcto

-¿y tú?

\- yo... estaré bien, siempre lo estoy

-esa es la cosa, con ella siempre fue necesidad, yo la necesitaba, y ella ahora me necesita a mí, contigo no es de esa forma, siempre fue impulso, instinto, yo te deseaba aun cuando me atormentabas...

-no sé qué decirte Thomas, yo también me enamore de ti, aun cuando te odiaba, pero como dije, las cosas son distintas, tu estas comprometido con ella, así que supongo que tienes una boda que reanudar, te han devuelto parte de tu vida Thomas

-no hagas esto, yo no puedo casarme con Sira, no aun, no amándote también...

Las lágrimas caen por mi rostro, esto duele terriblemente, creí que Thomas rompiendo conmigo iba a ser terrible, pero esto es mucho peor, yo estoy dejándolo ir

-solo vete Thomas ¿ok? vuelve a odiarme, necesito aborrecerte, por favor

el viene hacia mí y trata de detener mis lágrimas, y finalmente me besa junta nuestros labios de forma brusca, sabiendo que es la última vez que nos besaremos, porque ya no es correcto, entierro mis manos en su cabello tocando todo, disfrutando cada parte de su rostro, de un rostro que pudo ser mío y que solo quedara como recuerdo luego que este beso termine, estamos devorándonos con avaricia, está apretando fuerte mi cintura como si estuviera asegurándose que no voy a dejarlo, cuando sabe que lo hare...

Finalmente el beso termina y nuestras frentes quedan juntas, él tiene sus manos en mis mejillas y yo en sus antebrazos

-Volveré con ella.-me dice dejando una herida profunda en mi

-bien...

-pero gran parte de mí se queda contigo, no voy a poder darle el mismo Thomas que tuvo, porque no volveré a serlo, gran parte de mi está marcado por ti, pero lo intentare, espero que sea suficiente


	21. honestidad

Thomas

La reaparición de Sira ha sido básicamente milagrosa, Odisa volverá al castillo por el malestar de katherine, y Aslan pronto estará aqui, nunca pensé que una persona pudiera sentir tan en conflicto consigo misma, prefiero pelear miles de guerra que tener la batalla interna que se desarrolla en mi cuerpo en este momento.

¿cómo es que no estoy ilusionado de reanudar mi boda con Sira?

¿cómo Katherine se integro tanto a mi vida? ha faltado a varios entrenamientos, la he visto mas delgada, y se por Grace que está enferma, nadie sabe de lo que pasó entre nosotros a excepción de Emma, pero necesito hablar con alguien, voy a explotar si no lo hago, asi que voy a buscar a Robert

lo consigo revisando los gastos del reino

-Robert ¿estas ocupado? ¿podemos hablar un minuto?

robert me ve extrañado.-¿paso algo?.-dice

-no, es algo personal.

si la cara de robert tenía una expresión rara la perplejidad que muestra ahora es fuera de este mundo, supongo que no pido hablar mucho...

de hecho nunca lo he hecho

-claro, por supuesto Thomas, lo que quieras, pone los papeles a un lado y se queda expectante

voy me sirvo un trago primero y me siento frente a él

suspiro.-Estoy enamorado de Katherine, tuvimos algo y ella lo termino a causa del regreso de Sira y ahora no tengo idea de que haré

Robert está pálido le he dado mucho que procesar por hoy

-¿que tu y Katherine que? ¿ustedes no se odiaban?¿cuando empezó todo esto?

-el día de la batalla las cosas cambiaron y no hubo vuelta atrás, pero ahora...

-ahora Sira volvió y tu tienes un compromiso con ella

-exacto

-¿la amas?

-¿a Sira?

-si, a Sira

-no lo se... creo que si, es decir, la esperé por tanto tiempo y Katherine... dios soy un patán de primera clase, yo no quise que esto pasara, ¿como iba a saber que al fin Sira volvería? ahora tengo a dos mujeres sufriendo, Sira se dió cuenta que hay algo mal conmigo

-eso es evidente

-y katherine... sin contar que yo estoy enloqueciendo

-tienes que ser honesto Thomas desde mi forma de ver estas enamorado de Katherine, tienes que hablarlo con Sira, eso no significa que la dejaremos de laado, la ayudaremos en todo lo que necesite, pero no es justo que no estes con ella si ya no la amas.

-después de todo este tiempo esperandola ¿como es posible que dejara de hacerlo?¿como es que Katherine se metió tan profundo en mi piel?

-llamalo destino, quizas nunca estuviste destinado a Sira

-o quizas lo estoy y esto con Katherine es una prueba para enloquecerme

-Thomas sea lo que sea que decidas hacer ten en cuenta que no le harás un favor a Sira estando con ella por lastima

-despues de todo lo que pasó para volver a mi ¿como puedo decirle que ya no la amo?¿que clase de persona hace eso?

-una sincera

tocan la puerta del despacho

-adelante .-dice Robert

entra Madeline una de las damas del castillo

-rey Robert, Rey Thomas, Aslan ha llegado esta en el patio central

-gracias Madeleine.-

madeleine sale y Robert me mira

-Thomas vayamos a hablar con él

cuando llegamos al patio está un imponente Aslan esperando por nosotros

-Robert, Thomas ¿donde estan todos?

-Emma y Jim deberían llegar mañana de su luna de miel y Grace está cuidando a Katherine que está un poco enferma.-dice Robert

-Thomas me he enterado del milagroso regreso de Sira, ¿como lo llevas?

siempre he tenido la sensacion de que Aslan mira en nuestra cabeza o que siempre sabe todo lo que está pasando

-bien, estamos adaptandonos a su regreso y ayudandola a superar todo

-por supuesto no debe de ser fácil, alguno de ustedes sabe exactamente ¿qué tiene Katherine?

-no, solo que está indispuesta

-bueno supongo que cuando llegue Odisa lo descubriremos.-dice Aslan

-si

-entonces Thomas ¿cuando será la boda? ¿esperaras a que Sira esté un poco mas estable para reanudar los planes?

-la verdad Aslan es que no se si abrá boda

escucho que algo se quiebra, volteamos y veo a Sira que al parecer tropezo con una de las esculturas del patio, tiene su rostro lleno de lágrimas

-oh dios...

-Sira

-no te me acerques Thomas, no quiero hablar en este momento contigo

se va corriendo y la verdad me siento muy mal, pero no tengo el impulso de ir tras ella

-¿quieres decirme que está pasando Thomas?

-Katherine, ella es lo que está pasando

-parece que tienes muchas cosas que resolver joven Rey

-definitivamente esto tiene que ser una pesadilla.

-y lo seguirá siendo hasta que no hagas algo para cambiarlo, tienes que tomar una decisión Thomas antes que esta situación acabe con todos.


	22. la enfermedad de katherine

Grace

Hoy debería de llegar Odisa para evaluar a Katherine, ha estado ssientiendose mal, Emma llegó hace unas horas y esta terminando de instalar en la nueva habitación que compartirá con Jim.

Frederick ha venido a ver a Katherine ya que tiene dias sin ir a entrenar, yo hablo con él en la sala.

-Reina Grace.-dice él con una reverencia

-hola Frederick ¿como estás?¿ que tal las cosas en el ejercito?

-todo muy bien, pero vine a ver a la reina Katherine, claro si se puede.

-ella ha estado enferma Frederick, creemos que es algún tipo de resfriado o virus, no lo sabremos con seguridad hasta que Odisa no llegue

-¿pero es grave?

-la verdad no creo, esta débil y hay que vigilarla, pero no veo sintomas que me alarmen

-hola Frederick.-dice Katherine bajando las escaleras con Emma

-reina Katherine, reina Emma.-dice haciendo otra reverencia

-¿como estás Frederick?.-pregunta Emma

-¿ha pasado algo?.- pregunta Kat

-muy bien reina Emma y no, no ha pasado nada solo vine a ver como estaba la reina Katherine

-bien, algo enferma, pero nada del otro mundo, pronto volveré a entrenar

-no sabes eso hasta que venga Odisa

-ustedes dos exageran, debe ser un resfriado o algo asi... es mas hoy me siento muy bien

la verdad hoy si tiene mejor color que cualquier los últimos dias

-que bueno reina katherine

-¿has visto a Forte?

-si, está bien, el rey Thomas se ha encargado de él en su ausencia

Emma le da una rara mirada a Katherine, ella parece afectada pero rapidamente se recupera, luego les preguntaré que fue eso

-fantastico, bueno Frederick fue un placer verte, dile a los chicos que estoy bien y que pronto volveré

ella se dirige a las escaleras y mientras sube el primer escalón se sostiene fuerte de la baranda mientras se va hacia atrás, por suerte Frederick se mueve rápido y logra alcanzarla antes que toque el suelo

-¡kat!.-grita Emma y corremos hacia ella

esta desmayada en los brazos de Frederick

-frederick por favor súbela a su cuarto.-le digo

-por supuesto

mientras sube a katherine en compañia de Emma, uno de los guardias me informa que odisa a llegado gracias a dios

la espero en la sala y una vez llega uspiro de alivio

-gracias a dios que llegaste, Katherine esta muy mal

-Y ya me imagino porque, muy pocos dolores son tan tóxicos como un corazón roto

-¿de que hablas?

-de nada subamos a verla

-se ha desmayado hace unos minutos

odisa pone cara de sorpresa

-entonces es mas grave de lo que creí

llegamos a la habitación de katherine y ella esta en la cama aún desmayada y Emma a su lado mientras Frederick esta preocupado a unos pasos de la cama

-puedes retirarte Frederick cualquier cosa te avisaremos de inmediato, sabemos que Kat y tu son muy unidos

-muchas gracias reina Katherine permiso.-hace una mini reverencia y se va

-no ha despertado.-dice Emma

-muy bien denme un poco de espacio para revisarla.

Emma viene a mi lado y sostengo su mano, está muy afectada

-tranquila, kat es fuerte, estoy segura que estará bien

Odisa la revisa y pone algún tipo de roca en su frente y hace algo con su collar

-no es justo que este pasando por todo esto Grace, ella no lo merece

-¿todo esto? ¿de que estas hablando? ¿hay algo que yo no sepa?

Emma me ve con cara culpable

-habla Emma

Odisa nos interrumpe.- bien, esto es una gran o una terrible noticia, según como lo tomen

-¿que quieres decir ?.-pregunto asustada

-lo diré sin rodeos, Katherine esta embarazada

-oh no.-dice Emma y yo estoy en shock, no sé que pensar

-¿embarazada?¿de quién? ¿tu lo sabes no es así Emma?

Emma esta llorando y va al lado de katherine que empieza a despertar y ve a Emma confundida, parpadea un par de veces y nos ve y luego vuelve a centrarse en Emma que llora a su lado

-¿que pasa Emma?

-oh kat...

-katherine quieres decirme quién es el padre de tu hijo.-le pregunto

-¿el padre de mi hijo?

-estas embarazada .-le dice Odisa

-¿QUE? esto no puede ser, por favor esto no puede ser.-dice Katherine comenzando a llorar

-Kat aqui estamos todo para ti ¿por qué lo ocultas? ¿cuál es el problema?

-es hora de que lo digas Katherine, ya no solo se trata de ti.-dice Odisa

kat con ojos lloroso suspira y me mira.-el padre de mi hijo es Thomas

si antes estaba en shock ahora estoy definitivamente fuera de cualquier pensamiento lógico

-tuvimos un romance hasta que llegó Sira, no quisimos hacerlo público y ahora descubro que fué lo mejor

-pero ustedes se odiaban

-es una larga historia, pero te puedo decir que todo cambió el dia de la batalla

-tu lo sabías ¿no es así Emma?

-si, lo sabía. pero no era mi secreto para contar Grace

-por favor deben prometerme que no le dirán a nadie mientras decido que hacer, deben prometerlo

-tienes que decirle Kat, es el padre, merece saberlo

-lo sé, lo haré pero debo digerirlo primero, ¿se dan cuenta lo dificil de la situación? el se va a casar con Sira, y yo... solo no puedo pensar claramente ahora

-si se entera de esto no creo que haya boda.-digo

-exactamente eso trato de evitar, ellos tienen historia, fui yo quién entro en la ecuación a arruinar todo

-Thomas volvió a amar eso no es malo Kat.-dice Emma

-pero ahora Sira volvió, su primer amor, la mujer con la que tiene un compromiso, ella luchó demasiado para volver a su lado, no puedo estar en el medio de esto, necesito pensar, ¿podrían dejarme sola?

-por supuesto.-le digo y todos salimos de su cuarto

veo que Odisa se dirige al patio

-¿a donde vas?.-le pregunto

-voy reunirme con Aslan, hablare con la reina de las sirenas, hay algo aquí que no me cuadra, la llegada de Sira es muy extraña

-¿a que te refieres?.-le pregunto

odisa me evade y se dirije a Emma.-dile a tu esposo que me deje el muelle despejado

y se va

-¿algún dia entenderé todo lo que esta pasando?.-le pregunto a Emma

-lo mismo digo


	23. tu verdadera cara

Katherine

Esto es increíble, voy a tener un bebé y no sé si estoy preparada para esto, de hecho, sé que no estoy preparada para esto, me voy a volver loca con todas las cosas que están pasando, necesito salir de aquí, alejarme de todo, así que decido ir al bosque a respirar un poco.

salgo de castillo a escondidas porque sé que nadie me dejaría ir sola, me escabullo aprovechando que la practica del ejercito terminó y comienzo a caminar, mi cabeza comienza a plantearse todo tipo de escenarios.

¿qué pasará cuando le diga a Thomas?

¿cómo se lo tomará Sira?

¿cómo viviremos todos juntos en el castillo sabiendo que Thomas y yo tendremos un hijo juntos?

podría casarme con un conde e irme y hacer pasar el niño como suyo, pero las chicas lo saben, no me dejarian y la verdad es que no seria capaz de hacerle algo como eso a Thomas, ya no sé que es lo correcto.

he caminado mucho, tanto que mis pies duelen terriblemente y justo en este momento me doy cuenta que no he marcado por donde venía, me he perdido...

comienzo a sentir desesperación, la verdad es que está oscureciendo, y todos a estas alturas deben estar buscandome, dios mio Grace va a matarme, trato de calmarme pensando que seguramente Aslan vendrá con ellos y me encontrarán el conoce Narnia como nadie, escucho unos pasos y me pongo en alerta, no traje ningún tipo de arma así que estoy desprotegida, estoy muy asustada hasta que me doy cuenta que es Sira.

-¿Sira?

-Katherine, te he estado buscando, en el castillo están locos porque no has llegado, yo vi cuando te adentraste al bosque y vine detrás de ti.

-gracias a dios que llegaste, estaba perdida.

-oh, tranquila yo me sé el camino.

-que suerte.

voy caminando tras de ella y no logro recordar que haya pasado por este lugar, pero no le doy importancia , ella sabe lo que hace.

-Entonces, escuché que estabas enferma ¿todo bien?

mi cuerpo se tensa, tengo unas ganas de vomitar increíbles, me siento una persona terrible por mentir, pero no estoy lista para decir la verdad

-oh, si, no es nada

-que bueno porque tienes que estar bien para mi boda, he reanudado todos los planes, Thomas está impaciente porque nos casemos.

mi corazón se rompe en mil pedazos, no se que contestar, este embarazo va a arruinar todo, su felicidad, simplemente no es justo para ellos.

como puedo me las arreglo para decir: -Estoy segura que serán muy felices

ella sonríe y se para frente a mi.-Claro que lo seremos, porque tu no estarás ahí para estorbar.

luego que dice eso siento un fuerte dolor en mi cabeza y todo se torna negro.

Desperté en un lugar oscuro, parece una cueva y estoy amarrada a una pared con mis manos detrás de mi espalda, además de que mi cabeza se siente como que va a explotar.

-oh despertaste.-trato de enfocar mi vista y Sira está frente a mí

-¿sira?¿tu hiciste esto?

-claro que lo hice, eras un estorbo, ya no lo serás más

-¿de que hablas?

-de tu llegada, debo admitir que no pensé tener que volver, creí que los 6 hijos de adán no llegaría, tardaste mucho en venir.

-¿no pensaste que ibas a regresar? ¿de que hablas?

-así es, pero bueno... oh querida, yo no desaparecí por accidente, yo me fui, estuve un tiempo con Thomas que fue el más vulnerable y fácil de atrapar, era mi forma de entrar al castillo, pero bueno, tú apareciste y ya conocemos lo que pasó, tuve que volver

-¿hiciste eso a propósito?¿que clase de basura eres? ¿sabes lo mucho que Thomas sufrió por ti

-Esa era la idea, que sufriera, que se rompiera, además no te hagas la santa que sé muy bien que fueron amantes en mi ausencia, claro que fue un shock cuando me enteré, la verdad que no me lo esperaba, me dieron aún más ganas de matarte.

-¿por qué haces esto? tu no lo amas

-hago esto para vengar a mi madre, para devolver el orden.

-¿tu madre?

ella se acerca a mí con una terrible sonrisa y cuando mu toca un frío terrible invade mi cuerpo, es insoportablemente doloroso, siento como mi corazón se va ralentizando.

finalmente se aleja de mi y el calor recorre mi cuerpo de nuevo.

-Querida estas frente a la hija de la bruja blanca, y yo acabaré con todos ustedes.


	24. la última lucha

Mi cuerpo es invadido por un miedo enorme, que le pasé algo a los chicos cuando esa mujer vuelva, y yo sin poder advertirlos, pero tengo que ser fuerte por mi bebé tengo que salir de aquí viva por él.

-¿de qué te sirve hacer esto?¿secuestrarme?¿vas a torturarme?

-ganas no me faltan pero necesito volver al castillo antes de levantar sospechas, tu eres una ofrenda que le haré a la muerte, la magia negra necesita alimentarse, y con tu vida, traeré u éjercito, soy una bruja mucho más poderosa que mi madre, y tu eres una hija de adán, me ahorraste tanto trabajo viniendo al bosque sola.

-sabes que van a descubrirte rápido

-no, no lo harán

-de hecho ya lo hice.-dice Odisa entrando a la cueva

-maldita sea ¿que estás haciendo aquí?.- dice una muy alterada Sira

-quitándote la careta, hable con la reina de las sirenas, te han visto, ellas están en todos lados y lo escuchan todo.

-voy a matarte

-no, yo voy a matarte a tí.-dice Robert también entrado a la cueva .-destruiste a mi hermano, querías acabar con mi familia, no sabes en lo que te metiste

Sira lanza bolas de hielo y saca a Odisa y Robert de la cueva, viene hacia mí y la verdad es que estoy muy débil para defenderme, corta la cuerda y pone un cuchillo en mi garganta

-camina.-me dice y me usa como escudo

Cuando salimos de la cueva, estan Thomas, Jim , Grace y Frederick está ayudando a Odisa y Robert que están desorientados a un lado

-No puedo creer que sea cierto.-dice un devastado Thoma, me mato verlo así

-oh vamos, no seas patético Thomas, tu y yo sabemos que dejaste de amarme cuando la estúpida esta llegó, no te hagas el mártir

-déjala ir Sira, ella no te ha hecho nada.-dice Grace

-con el solo hecho que llegara es suficiente, ¿no lo ven? todo ha sido caos desde su llegada, desató una guerra, y lo que es peor , me trajo de vuelta para acabar con ustedes, Narnia no volverá a ser regida por voluntad de Aslan y su hijos de Adán, es hora que vuelva a reinar quién lo merece

-Sabes que no saldrás bien parada de esto.-le dice Jim

-quizás no, pero me llevaré a todos los que pueda conmigo

Siento como aleja la mano tomando impulso para clavar el cuchillo en mi cuello, pero Grace la distrae con un grito

-No! dañaras al niño

todos quedan con cara de asombro, supongo que las chicas no dieron la noticia.

-Asi que estás embarazada, bueno eso me da una razón más para matarte

-No!.-grita Thomas y se viene hacia mí

pero siento como suena algo, parecido a un aterrizaje y de repente Sira se va hacia un lado, Thomas me sostiene y ella cae en el suelo, volteo y veo a Emma, asumo que estaba encima de la cueva y salto sobre la espalda de Sira, Emma esta de rodillas y Sira acostada, hace un ademán de recoger el cuchillo que cayó cerca de ella pero Emma la golpea en la cara y lanza el cuchillo más lejos y es recogido por Grace, Sira se va a ir sobre Emma y Jim sobre Sira pero escuchamos un rugido y todos nos quedamos estáticos, volteamos a la derecha y Aslan viene con una cara que asustaría a cualquiera, inccluyendo a Sira que está arrastrandose hacia atrás.

-Frederick, llevate a los reyes de aquí, Odisa y yo nos encargaremos de esto

-por supuesto.-dice Frederick

-Aslan...-dice Robert

-los veré a todos en el castillo, ocupénse de Emma y Katherine mientras yo me ocupo de esto.

-Thomas mi amor...-dice Sira con un hilo y Aslan ruge aún mas fuerte y salta quedando a centimetros de su cara, el horror que muestra no es poco

-váyanse.-dice Odisa y todos la obedecemos

Grace y Frederick llevan a Robert agarrado uno de cada lado, parece que se lastimó sus costillas en la caida, Jim lleva cargada a Emma que torció su tobillo y Thomas va a mi lado

-puedo cargarte.-me dice

-ni lo sueñes, estoy débil, pero estoy bien, no tienes que sobreprotegerme, ya pasó

-claro que tengo que protegerte, tendremos un bebé.-su cara se ilumina y refleja una increíble felicidad

vamos abrazados y escuchamos un grito seguido de otro rugido y tengo la certeza que no volveremos a saber de Sira.


	25. mi esposa

Todo está hermoso en el castillo, se siente una felicidad como nunca antes, mis nauseas han parado y Emma sigue enloqueciendome con cosas para el bebé, aún ni se me nota la barriga, y eso es bueno ya que mi vestido de boda no me quedaría.

-¿dónde está la novia más hermosa que Narnia haya visto?.-dice Thomas besandome apenas entra a la locura de habitación en la que estoy

-hey ¿que haces tu aquí? fuera, es hora de arreglar a la novia.-dice Emma

y Grace lo empuja fuera de la habitación

-espera me faltó algo.-dice y corre de nuevo hacia mí

-THOMAS!.- grita Emma irritada

el se arrodilla y besa mi estómago

-lo siento.- le dice a Emma que ahora está sonriendo, el le da un beso en la frente

-bien, perdonado, ahora largo.

Él termina de salir de la habitación y Emma saca el vestido mientras Grace vacía una cantidad de cosas que no logro de descifrar en la mesa

-ahora siéntate aquí, comenzaremos a arreglarte.-me dice Emma con brillo en los ojos

-genial...-digo

mi tortura comienza, pero luego me casaré con el amor de mi vida así que supongo que lo vale

Thomas

Estoy a punto de casarme con la mujer de mis sueños, estoy listo esperando por ella en el salón, Jim será mi padrino, Robert será quién nos case, estoy impaciente, así que en lo que veo a Frederick lo llamo hacia mí

-hey ¿sabes algo de la novia?

-no, rey Thomas, la reina Emma entra y sale de la habitación pero aún no sale más nadie

-excelente.-digo de mal humor.-¿odrías avisarme cuando vengan en camino?

-por supuesto

-¿crees que haya pasado algo?

-no, a parte de la obsesión con la perfección de la reina Emma, nada

Frederick está serio, y yo no soy estúpido, así que decido salir de esto

-¿tu la amas Frederick?.-el me mira pero ni se inmuta

-Si, rey Thomas.-dice firmemente

-lo sabía, pues la verdad me siento tranquilo de que harías todo por protegerla al igual que yo, y puedo asegurarte que la haré feliz

-lo sé, ustedes se aman, eso no es secreto para nadie, yo siempre estaré aquí para cuidarlos, todo lo que quiero es que el reino esté a salvo y que nadie sufra

-eres un excelente hombre Frederick, estoy seguro que la felicidad llegará de gran forma a tu vida.

-Gracias Rey Thomas, permiso

Él se retira y Robert se acerca a mí

-¿todo bien?

-sí, solo teníamos una charla

-¿sobre Kat?

-¿tu también lo sabias?

-es algo obvio

-bueno, sí, pero todo está arreglado.

Frederick se asoma y me hace una seña, todos toman sus posiciones y mientras todos parecen nerviosos yo en cambio estoy sumido en una paz, por fin voy a casarme con la mujer de mis sueños.

La veo aparecer en su hermoso vestido y parece una ilusión, está hermosa, ella me sonríe y camina hacia mí , Grace y Emma vienen tras ella, cuando está frente a mi tomo sus manos, Robert dice una cantidad de cosas que no escuché por estar demasiado concentrado viéndola, sólo sé que digo acepto y cuando me dice que puedo besarla no lo pienso dos veces antes de besar a mi esposa.


	26. El último reinado

Thomas

Hoy es el día mas feliz de mi vida, hoy nacerá mi hijo, Odisa está preparando todo ella y Grace lo recibirán, Katherine está tranquila, no ha tenido contracciones aún, pero a este punto esta muy cansada, ya quiere que nazca, claro eso se debe a que ella no entiende que no puede hacer las cosas como si no tuviera un pequeño humano dentro de ella, cree que puede seguir haciendo las cosas como cuando llego, y ha este punto me rendí tratando de detenerla, si ella es así no quiero imaginarme que pasará cuando mi hijo nazca, jugará a la pelota conmigo.

-umm ¿Thomas?.-me llama kat desde las caballerizas donde está cepillando a forte

entro rápidamente y la veo doblada

-¿que está mal?

-nada, todo está perfecto, pero podrías por favor llevarme adentro, creo que este niño ya quiere conocer el mundo.

-vamos, te dije que no te alejaras de la casa, puede ser peligroso, ¿que hubiese pasado si terminabas dando a luz aquí?

-hubiese compartido experiencias con un par de yeguas, vamos relájate, todo está bien, son las primeras contracciones.

-no puedo calmarme, ustedes son lo mas importante para mi, estoy nervioso.

ella se detiene y comienza a respirar rápido

-en serio se están acelerando rápido.

-ok acabe con esto

-no vayas a...

ya la tengo en mis brazos terminando el recorrido de las caballerizas a la casa, y una vez que llego por supuesto Emma se horroriza

-oh dios mio que paso?¿kat está bien?

-esta bien, solo que necesitábamos llegar rápido

-capitán impaciencia no me dejó llegar aquí caminando

la bajo y grace la detalla

-¿tu vestido esta mojado kat?

-oh oh, ya empezaste labor de parto, rompiste fuente.-dice Odisa

-¿que? ¿se supone que sean tan rápido?.-dice kat

-no, pero las cosas no siempre son como normalmente serían aquí.-responde odisa

ellas la llevan hacia el cuarto y me piden que espere afuera, y yo me niego

-son mis hermanas, estaré bien

-la cuidaremos con nuestra vida, como siempre.-dice Emma

-bien.-digo suspirando

ellas entran y mi ansiedad esta por las nubes, en seguida Frederick y Robert llegan

-¿ha pasado algo?.-pregunta robert

-entró en labor de parto

-¿ella esta bien?.-pregunta Frederick

-no lo sé, no han dicho nada ¿y Jim?

-viene en camino, estaba en el pueblo, Aslan tambien viene, la reina de las sirenas ahora habla co Jim él se lo dijo ayer, debe estar por llegar

Grace sale con una sonrisa en la cara.-bueno Papa todo salió perfecto

-excelente ¿como está katherine y mi hijo?

-kat está bien, estamos limpiando todo para que pases a verlo, en cuanto a tu hijo...

-¿que pasó con mi hijo?

Odisa abre la puerta.-pueden pasar

-será mejor que lo veas tu mismo.-me dice Grace

Al entrar veo a Katherine con la sonrisa más pura en la cara y un bebé en sus brazos, luego escucho un llanto en otra dirección y veo a Emma con un bebé en brazos

-tuvimos gemelos.-me dice Katherine

yo me acerco a ella y la beso en la frente y veo el pequeño angel que tiene en sus brazos

-menos mal teníamos varios nombres como opciones, te presento al príncipe Kerman.

-es hermoso.-le digo

-y está es la princesa Talia.-dice Emma entregándome a mi hija, al principio estoy nervioso pero logro asegurarla en mis brazos, es una belleza de cabello castaño como su madre, y Kernam lo tiene mas oscuro como yo

todos se acercan a conocerlos y Emma parece un niño con juguete nuevo.

Jim entra corriendo al cuarto.-lo siento yo...-nos ve y luego mira un bebé y luego al otro.-pero que... bueno, parece que debemos ampliar el castillo

-no seas ridículo, este castillo es enorme.- le dice Emma besándolo y abrazándolo.-¿no es lo más hermoso que hayas visto?

-son tan pequeños...

Emma tuerce los ojos y todos reímos, es un día realmente feliz.

ha llegado el atardecer y con el Aslan, nos ha felicitado por los niños, pero tambien lo notamos serio.

-reyes, reinas y ahora principes, nos encontramos en un momento muy importante, han pasado muchas cosas, y ustedes han hecho una vida aqui, esto se me salió de las manos.

-¿de que hablas Aslan?.-pregunta Emma

-las cosas que hagan aquí van a empezar a repecutir, y es hora de tomar una desición.

-Estoy muy confundida.-dice Kat

-hay dos opciones, quedarse en Narnia o volver a su mundo.

-yo no tengo mucho que pensar ahí.-dice Robert

-hay consecuencias, si deciden irse continuarán su vida donde la dejaron, pero con los conocimientos que ahora tienen, pero si deciden quedarse tendrán que morir en su mundo, y construir completamente su vida aquí.

-yo amaría quedarme aquí, pero mi padre aunque sigue siendo el mejor, es mi familia.-dice Kat

-y ahora tu eres madre, joven reina no es una decisión fácil, pero tiene que hacerse, son los únicos que han tenido la oportunidad de decidir, cada segundo que pasa aquí es crucial para el otro mundo, todo está cambiando desde el nacimiento de los niños, una nueva vida cambia el curso de las cosas.

-¿cuando debemos decidir?.-pregunto

-ya.-responde Aslan

todos nos vemos

-Es difícil, pero yo no pienso volver, esta es nuestra casa, y ustedes nuestra familia.-dice Grace

-yo no volveré.-dice Jim

-por favor Kat no puedes alejarme de ti y de mis hijos

-nunca haría eso thomas

-entonces está decidido, nos quedamos.-dice Robert

-en ese caso mi trabajo aquí esta hecho, han cumplido su meta, son mejores personas, y Narnia un mejor lugar, estará seguro a partir de ahora.

Aslan se acerca a nosotros y las chicas lo abrazan

-me despido, reinen siempre con amor y sabiduría y Narnia no volverá a conocer la maldad

Aslan se va y tengo el presentimiento que no es de forma temporal

-Odisa ¿por que sentí esto como una despedida?.-pregunta Jim

-porque lo fue, literalmente ya Aslan cumplió su deber, ustedes son los reyes definitivos

-¿que pasará con Aslan?

-el descansará, y no volverá, la única razón por la que volvió antes es porque Caspian no dejó herederos, pero las cosas son diferentes ahora, ustedes hicieron familia aquí, y escogieron quedarse.

-¿tu quieres decir que el...?.-dice Emma con lágrimas en los ojos

-¿morirá? pues si, lo hará, pero no en la forma que crees, su mundo tiene un mal concepto de la muerte, Aslan no es un cuerpo, es un espíritu, un sentimiento, no tienes que verlo o tocarlo, el siempre estará con ustedes, al final de cuentas son los últimos reyes elegidos.

-¿que hacemos ahora?.-pregunta Robert

-Protegerse, Amarse, Reinar...

FIN


End file.
